Bells of Notre dame
by waterlily987
Summary: Briana visits Paris and come to Notre dame. After thinking of mistreating someone, she finds herself in world of love, lies and mistreating. She meet Manuel , Esmeralda and other friends. Will she return in her time ? Will she die for protecting Manuel ? I only own my OCs. (Briana x Manuel, Esmeralda x Phoebus)
1. Casting

quasimodo : Manuel( my friend from Italy)

esmeralda :herself

friend: Briana(me)

gipsys :

spain/Antonio fernades Carriedo(hetalia)

fem!Mexico/Daniela(hetalia)

Romano(hetalia)

Italy(hetalia)

Slovenia (was raised by gipsies )(hetalia)

leader of gipsies/puppet master: Argentina(hetalia)

frollo : Francis/France(hetalia)

goat :Djali

Phebous

child : chibiItalia(hetalia)

solders

gargoyels :victor,hugo,lawerne

4 gipsies

horse achiles

people

Miller and his family:

Sweden, Finland, Sealand, chibifinland (hetalia)

priest: Lithuania(hetalia)

monks :

Estonia (hetalia)

Latvia (hetalia)


	2. Meeting Manuel and gargoyels

It was cloudy day in Paris, France. Briana was on sightseeing tour around the city Paris. She sang quietly as she was walking to cathedral:

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes  
>To the bells of Notre Dame<br>To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
>To the little bells soft as a psalm<br>And some say the soul of the city's  
>The toll of the bells<br>The bells of Notre Dame_

Briana saw a puppet master, who was having a puppet show with his three assistants. Many children and their parents came to see it . It was the story of lonely bell ringer, who found his place among people. Puppet master sang as he showed a boat with four figures in it :

_Dark was the night _

_when our tale was begun  
>On the docks near <em>

_Notre Dame_

_Four frightened gypsies _

_slid silently under  
>The docks near Notre Dame<em>

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_  
><em>And they gazed up in fear and alarm<em>  
><em>At a figure whose clutches<em>  
><em>Were iron as much as the bells<em>

Three assistants played their roles. Briana stopped and looked at show. She smiled and went on. It reminded her on the old story that she heard as a child .Briana came to cathedral and looked at statues and gargoyles. They were beautiful and special. She stopped at one of the doors and entered. Briana read the novel The hunchback of Notre dame and saw many films, but her favorite was Disney version. She also liked to sing songs from soundtrack and her favorite song was Out there. After praying to Lord, Briana went to the stairway that led to the balcony. Girl went upstairs and came to balcony. She sang as she looked at the Paris:

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can  
>Sing the bells of Notre Dame<br>Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
>Bells, bells, bells, bells<br>Bells of Notre Dame_

Briana thought as she looked at one of bell towers:,, Why people can`t be kind to someone, who is different ? ,,

Then a strange light appeared and Briana felt a bit dizzy. She blacked out as light covered her.

**Briana's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I saw that I was sitting on the wooden floor in one of bell towers. I said as I slowly stood up:,, Where am I? Hello? Is someone there? I won't cause trouble. ,,

I heard a voice saying:,, OH, you woke up. Are you ok? ,,

I looked around and said as I looked for source of voice: ,, Yes, thank you . Will you come to me, so I can see you sir? ,,

A voice said a bit unsure:,, No. I will scare you, because I'm not normal. You look like a gipsy and gypsies are evil. ,,

I looked at my dress and was surprised. It was white dress with round sleeves, a dark purple bodice with light purple stripes, and a light blue flowing skirt. Aquamarine sash with coins was tied loosely around my waist and I had purple sash tied in my brown hair. I even had golden hooped earrings, two golden bracelets on my wrists and beautiful necklace around my neck. I was more surprised as I lifted the skirt and saw my bare feet and gold anklet around my left ankle. I said as I looked at triplets and Big Mary: ,, I'm not gipsy although I'm wearing the dress . Don't worry, I'm not evil. ,,

A voice said: ,, Are you from Paris? ,,

I said as I looked at bells: ,, No, I'm from future. I was walking in the Paris and came to cathedral. As I thought a little of mistreating someone, who is different, a strange light appeared and I blacked out. I woke up here and I was dressed as gipsy girl. It is truth .I know how it is to be different, because I'm not beautiful or pretty. ,, I

looked at bells, before I heard someone walking to me. I turned and saw young man around 20 with short black hair, brown eyes and a bit darker skin. He wore green tunic, green pants. Stranger said as he looked at me: ,, I believe you and you are beautiful. My name is Manuel. What is your name? ,,

I looked at Manuel and said as I came to him and bowed:,, My name is Briana . Pleased to meet you Manuel and you are handsome. ,,

We both blushed and Manuel took my hand as we went to the balcony. On our way there he told me, that he had found me lying unconscious on the balcony and took me inside the bell tower. I thanked him for helping me as we came to one of gargoyles. It was fat with pig snout and its mouth was open. In it was a bird nest with cute little pigeon, which woke up as Manuel wished him good morning. I carefully took the bird in one of my hands and stroked his head gently. I said as pigeon chirped in happiness: ,, Will today be the day? Are you ready for fly? ,,

Bird chirped in sadness, so I said: ,, Well, it is a good day to try . If I picked the day for fly, this would be it. The festival of fools. ,,

I looked at square below and saw people putting tents up or getting ready for festival. Bird gulped as he looked down and let a sad chirp. Pigeon flapped with its wings, while his eyes were closed. Manuel said as he looked at bird: ,, It will be fun. Music, jugglers and dancing. ,,

We both giggled a little, before pigeon looked down and saw that he was flying. Bird was happy and landed on my hand. He chirped in excitement as he saw some pigeons flying together. I said as I looked at bird and smiled: ,, Go little one. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever. ,,

After bird flew away I noticed Manuel's sadness. Before I could say something, a gargoyle spat the twigs and said: ,, Man ,I thought he`d never leave. I`ll be spitting feathers for a week. ,,

The fat gargoyle came to life and I looked at Manuel with surprise. He smiled and another gargoyle said as it came to life: ,, Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open. ,,

I said as I looked at Manuel: ,, Did gargoyles just talk or was I imagining it? ,,

The taller gargoyle with big wings said: ,, Who is this pretty young lady ? ,,

I blushed and the fat gargoyle said: ,, Go scare a non. Hey, Manuel are you gonna introduce us to lady? ,,

Manuel said: ,, Briana, I would like you to meet my friends Victor and Hugo. ,,

I said with smiled: ,, I'm pleased to meet you both. ,,

Victor took my hand and kissed it like a gentleman, before he said: ,, The pleasure is mine, mademoiselle. You have beautiful name and also beautiful locket. ,,

Hugo said: ,, hi. Nice to meet ya, lass. Were you chased by guards and claimed sanctuary? ,,

I said as I blushed a little: ,, No, I come from future. I was visiting cathedral and thought a little why are people mean to different. Then a strange light appeared and I blacked out. I woke in the bell tower and was dressed as gipsy. I'm not crazy or lying. ,,

Hugo said as he leaned across the railing: ,, Hey, Manuel, what`s goin` out there ? A fight? A flogging? ,,

Victor leaned to me as he said: ,, A festival . ,,

Hugo was excited and asked: ,, You mean the Feast of fools? ,,

I nodded in replay and Hugo continued: ,, All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese. ,,

I looked at Manuel, who was sad and heard Victor saying: ,, It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of simple peasant folk. ,,

Hugo hit in Manuel and said: ,, Boy , nothin` like balcony seats for watching the ol` F.O.F. ,,

Manuel sighed and sadly said: ,, Yeah, watching. ,,

He walked away and Hugo got ready to spit at mime that he saw below. Victor stopped him the last moment and made Hugo swallow. They both turned to Manuel, who was going inside the bell tower and Hugo said: ,, Hey, hey, hey, hey . What gives? ,,

Victor asked a bit worried: ,,Aren`t you going to watch the festival with us ? ,, Manuel didn't say a word and I sighed, before I said: ,, Poor Manuel . ,,

Hugo said: ,, I don`t get it . ,,

Victor said as he looked at Hugo: ,, Perhaps he is sick . ,,

Then a voice said as figure of old female gargoyle came to us: ,, Impossible. If 20 years listenin` to you two hasn`t make him sick by now, nothing will. Who is this this young lady? ,,

I said as I looked at female gargoyle:,, My name is Briana, madam. ,,

Gargoyle smiled and said as she didn't see pigeons on her stone wings: ,, Pleased to meet you dear. I'm Laverne and you already met the other two. ,,

Victor said as he jumped of railing and Hugo joined him: ,, But watching the Festival of fools has always been highlight of the year for Manuel .,,

I said as I looked at my new friends: ,, What use is to watch the party ,if you can't go there ? ,,

Laverne said after she scared the pigeons away: ,, You have a point sweaty. You and Manuel are not made of stone like us. ,,

We all went inside the tower to see if Manuel was ok.


	3. A good idea

We slowly went to Manuel, who was sitting on a chair in-front of table with model of Paris and its people. Figures were made of wood and colored. Manuel watched them, before he held one of it in his hands. Isaid as said as we got to him: ,, Manuel, what's wrong? ,,

Manuel sighed sadly: ,, I just don't feel like watching the festival. That's all. ,,

Larverne asked as she petted the figure of friar: ,, Did you ever think of going there instead ? ,,

Manuel looked away as he said: ,, Si. But I would never fit out there. I`m... not normal. ,,

I wanted to say something,but held back a giggle as I saw a pigeon sat down on Laverne`s head. She wasn`t happy and said: ,, Do you mind ? ,,

But pigeon didn't move and as another sat on her wings, she said a bit louder: ,, I would like to a have moment with the boy, if it's alright with you! ,,

All birds flew away and Hugo said as he jumped on table: ,, Hey, quit beatin` around the bell tower . What do we gotta do? ,,

He picked doll, that looked like Manuel and put it on the table as he said: ,, Paint ya a fresco? ,,

Victor said as he looked at Manuel: ,, As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. ,,

Manuel was surprised and Hugo said as he put a figure of pope in Manuel's mouth: ,, No, the pope. Of course you! ,,

I said as Victor took the figure out : ,, It'd be a good educational experience .,,

Hugo added as he juggled some figures: ,, Wine, women, and song. ,,

Victor continued: ,, You can learn to identify the various regional cheeses . ,,

Hugo added as he took a bucket full of water: ,, Bobbin` for snails. ,,

Victor said as he pretended to play on lute: ,, Study indigenous folk music. ,,

Hugo said as he put the bucket on Victo`s head: ,, Playin` Dunk the Monk ! ,,

I held back a giggle and said to surprised Manuel: ,, Manuel , listen to someone who knows the outside world. Life's not a spectator sport. ,,

Laverne added as she looked at Manuel: ,, She `s right . If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you. ,,

Hugo added as he looked at Manuel: ,, Yeah, you'reboth human with the flesh, the hair, and naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Victor? ,,

Victor said as he took the bucket off his head and put it on Hugo`s: ,, Yet if you chip us, will we not flake? But if you moisten us, do we not grow moss? ,,

Laverne said as Hugo put the bucket off his head: ,, Manuel, grab yourself a clean pair of hose and fresh tunic, then you're out the door. ,,

But Manuel sighed: ,, Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing. My master Francis. ,,

Everyone was silent. Then Victor asked: ,, Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever?,,

Manuel looked at him with sadness in his eyes and corrected: ,, Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go. ,,

Hugo had sneaky look and said: ,, Who says you have to ask? You sneak out. ,,

I wasn`t sure if it was a good idea, but before I could say anything, Victor added: ,, It`s just one afternoon. ,,

Manuel sighed as he tried to forget the idea of going out of bell tower: ,, I couldn't...,,

Huggo said: ,, ,, And you sneak back in. ,,

Laverne said: ,, He`ll never know you were gone. ,,

Manuel began to panic as he put his hands on his head: ,, And if I get caught... ,,

Victor suggested: ,, Better to beg forgiveness, then ask permission. ,,

Manuel was worried as he said: ,, He might see me! ,,

Hugotook a cloak, put it on himself as he said: ,, You could wear a disguise, just this once. What Francis doesn't know can't hurt ya. ,,

He got behind Victor, who added: ,, Ignorance is bliss.,,

Hugo gave him a noogie as he said: ,,Look who`s talking . ,,

I said as I smiled: ,, Like you said to little bird. Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever. ,, Manuel thought a little, then he said as he stood up: ,, You're right! I'll go! I'll get cleaned up. I'll go down the stairs. I'll march through the doors and...,,

We cheered for him, but stopped as Laverne said: ,, We have a problem. Francis is coming. ,,

I was worried. If judge saw me ,I colud be in hot water,specialy since considered being a gipsy. I turned to Manuel and asked: ,, Manuel, is there another way out of bell tower withought being seen? ,,

He said as he took me down the stairs to a door and opened it: ,, Si. Go down the south tower steps .That way you`ll be safe. ,, I looked at him and said: ,, Grazie . You`re a good friend. I hope to see you soon. take care. ,,

Manuel was a bit surprised to hear me talk in his native language a little and smiled. After saying goodbye I went down the stairs and came to inside of church. I made my way to door, made a sign of cross, opened them and went out. I closed the door behind me and saw some tents being put up as everyone were getting ready for festival. I crossed the courtyard and went to one of streets. I looked around as I walked, everything was beautiful. Suddenlly I heard a beautiful music coming from one of alleys and decided to follow it .


	4. Out there

**Third Person POV**

After Briana left, Hugo said as he looked at Manuel: ,, She's special , isn't she? ,,

Manuel said as he tried not to blush: ,, Oh, Briana is nice and kind . She wasn't afraid of me. ,,

Victor sighed as he came to Manuel: ,, She seems to like you Manuel. ,,

Laverne added as she joined the group: ,, I hope she gets back. Briana is special girl . ,,

Manuel smiled and said : ,, Si, I hope she will visit me again . I would love to talk to her and - I .. ,,

He was cut off as he saw his master, holding a basket in one hand. He said: ,,Good morning, Manuel ,,

Manuel was scared a little and steeped back as he said :,,Oh, good m-morning, Master. ,,

Bonnefoy looked around and asked boy who he was talking to. Manuel replayed as he looked at the floor: ,, my friends. ,,

Francis knocked on Victors hand as he said: ,, I see .And w`at are your amis made of? ,,

Manuel said, before he looked at his master: ,, Stone . ,,

Francis asked him if stone could talk and Manuel said that couldn't .Then as his master sat down on one of the chairs, Manuel set the table with a two chalices and plates: one silver and the other wooden. Francis opened the book and asked: ,, Shall we review your alphabet today?,,

Manuel sat down and replayed: ,, O si, master . I would like that very much. ,,

Judge took the bottle of wine and poured it in both chalices as he said: ,,Very well. A?,,

Manuel replayed: ,,Abomination. ,,

,,B?,,

Manuel said : ,,Blasphemy?,,

Francis said as he put the bottle away : ,,C?,,

Manuel stammered, but answered correctly: ,,C-c-contrition. ,,

D? ,,

,,Damnation.,,

,,E?,,

,, Eternal damnation.,,

Judge brought goblet to his lips as said: ,, Good. F? ,,

Just as Francis took a sip of wine, Manuel answered: ,,Festival.,,

Judge spat some wine out, wiped his mouth with handkerchief and asked: ,,Excuse me? ,,

Manuel quickly said: ,,F-f-forgiveness.,,

Francis closed the book, and got up from the table, and said :,,You said 'festival'. You are thinking about going to the festival. ,,

Manuel stood up and followed him, then he said: ,, I-it's just that you go every year. ,,

Francis turned and said as he went down the stairs: ,, I am a public official. I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment. Zieves and cut-purses zat drags ze humankind...all mixed togezer in a shallow, drunken stupor. ,,

Both of them went on balcony. Manuel had bad felling for disappointing his guardian as he said: ,,I didn't mean to upset you, Master. ,,

Francis turned to him and sighed, ,, Manuel, can't you understand? When your `eartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you. And zis is my zanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?,,

Manuel bowed his head as he said : ,, I'm sorry sir . ,,

Judge said as Manuel came to him: ,, Oh, my dear Manuel. You don't know w`at it's like out zere. I do. I do. ,,

He sang as he looked at city and then at Manuel.

_The world is cruel_

_The world is wicked...  
>It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city<br>I am your only friend..._

Francis gave Manuel a faked smile and sang, before he went to the door of bell tower.

_I who keep you,_

_teach you, feed you,dress you  
>I who look upon you without fear...<br>How can I protect you, boy,unless you  
>Always stay in here?<br>Away in here_

Manuel followed Francis inside the bell tower. Judge said as he looked at Manuel: ,, Remember w`at I`ve taught you Manuel. ,,

He sang as they went to the table and Manuel joined him.

_You are deformed (I am deformed)  
>And you are ugly (And I am ugly)<br>And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity  
>You do not comprehend (You are my one defender)<em>

As they got to the table with wooden figures, Manuel sat on chair and picked the doll of himself. He sang with Francis.

_Out there, they'll revile you as a monster (I am a monster)_  
><em>Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer (Only a monster)<em>  
><em>Why invite their calumny and consternation?<em>  
><em>Stay in here<em>

With one push of Judge`s hand, some of wooden figures were removed and basket was placed on table as Manuel sang with his master:

_Be faithful to me (I'm faithful)  
>Be grateful to me (I'm grateful)<em>

_Do as I say, obey  
>And stay in here (I'll stay in here)<br>_  
>Francis took the figure of Manuel from Manuel and put it on balcony of model of Notre dame . Manuel watched as his master was leaving and said: ,, You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry. ,,<p>

Francis said as he went to stairs: ,, You are forgiven. But remember, Manuel, zis is your sanctuary.,,

After the judge left , Manuel sighed : ,, My sanctuary. ,,

He looked up at the rafters and climbed to the balcony as he sang:

_Safe behind these windows _

_and these parapets of stone  
>Gazing at the people down below me<br>All my life I watch them _

_as I hide up here alone  
>Hungry for the histories they show me<em>

Manuel went back to table and sang as he put figure of himself with other figures:

_All my life I memorize their faces  
>Knowing them as they will never know me<br>All my life I wonder _

_how it feels to pass a day  
>Not above them, <em>

_but part of them_

Then he went on balcony, then jumped down a pillar to meet with the gargoyles. He sang as he gave hug to Laverne and Hugo.

_And out there  
>Living in the sun<br>Give me one day out there  
>All I ask is one<br>To hold forever_

_Out there_

Manuel sang as he came to the colorful window in shape of flower.

_Where they all live unaware  
>What I'd give, What I'd dare<em>

Just to live one day out there He looked at one of the streets, where people were doing their business.

_Out there among the millers and the weavers _

_and their wives  
>Through the roofs and gables <em>

_I can see them  
>Ev'ry day they shout and scold <em>

_and go about their lives  
>Heedless of the gift it is to be them<em>

He jumped on a railing of balcony and sang as he slid down the spout. Manuel sat on gargoyle and splashed some water in his face.

_If I was in their skin,_

_I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there  
>Strolling by the Seine<em>

He climbed up a spire and looked at the sky. Manuel sang as he spun a little, then went back down to the railing:

_Taste a morning_

_out there_

_Like ordinary men  
>Who freely walk about there<br>Just one day and then  
>I swear I'll be content with my share<em>

Manuel sang as he ran to the balcony and jumped on railing.

_Won't resent, Won't despair  
>Old and bent, I won't care<br>I'll have spent  
>One day Out there<em>

The breeze gently blew and a flock of birds flew around.


	5. meeting Esmeralda

**Briana's POV**

I followed beautiful music until I came to one of the alleys. I saw a group of gypsies and white goat, who were performing in the alley. One of them had dark skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She was dressed in red skirt, green sleeves off blouse and dark red sash was tied around her waist. The other gipsy was young man with a bit dark skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in black pants, white shirt with a bit torn sleeves and red sash that was used as belt. He was dancing with beautiful gipsy with long wavy black hair, dark skin and green eyes .She wore white dress with round sleeves, a green bodice with yellow stripes, and purple flowing skirt. Dark purple sash with coins was tied loosely around her waist. I was surprised as I noticed her. It was Esmeralda and she was dancing, while playing on tambourine. I decided to watch their performance for ten minutes, before asking for help. After ten minutes, I slowly came to group and said: ,, Um...Excuse me .I was wondering if you can help me . I'm new here and I don't know where to go .,,

They stopped and looked at me ,then Esmeralda said as she looked at me : ,, Why do you need our help? You look like an outcast and you are dressed as gipsy, but you are not one of us. ,,

I said as I stayed calm: ,, I`m new in Paris and I don't know where to go. If guards find me, I`m gone forever. Beside I don't believe what people say about gypsies. They are not evil, but people don't understand their ways of life. I know how it is to be an outcast. ,,

Young man looked at me as he asked: ,, Really? How signorita? ,,

I sighed and said as I looked at the ground: ,, I`m different than other girls. They are pretty and beautiful. But, I`m ugly and shy. I'm not normal. ,,

Daniela told me to look at her and as I did what she said, she told me that I was beautiful. I blushed and then a white goat with golden hoop in one of its ears came to me .He sniffed my hand and I stroked his fur a little, then he licked my hand. Esmeralda said as I looked at her again: ,, Looks like Djali likes you. ,,

I smiled as I said: ,, He is handsome . I can keep secrets and you can trust me. I won't tell anyone about your sanctuary. ,,

Esmeralda said after she thought a little: ,, Ok. You can join us. My name is Esmeralda and these are my friends Daniela and Antonio. What is your name? ,,

I said as I looked at Esmeralda: ,, It is Briana . I`m pleased to meet you all. ,, Antonio smiled as he said: ,, We were getting ready for a small performance for coins . Can you sing or dance, signorita? ,,

I blushed as I said: ,, Si, I can sing and dance. I have been dancing since my childhood. ,,

I got on my place and started to dance as music began to play. I danced to the beat of music with spin, a little kick, sway, spin, leap, and thrust to the rhythm. I moved my arms like willow branches in the wind and then like snakes. Antonio smiled and danced with me .Then Esmeralda started playing the tambourine and Djali leaped around. As we were performing, a couple of people passed by and threw a few coins into an old hat. Then a woman with little girl walked down the alley. As they got closer to us, I smiled to little girl .She got excited about Djali and tried to stoke his fur. But her mother pulled her way as she scoffed: ,,Stay away child, they're gypsies! They'll steal us blind. ,,

I ignored her and kept dancing with Esmeralda and Antonio. I noticed that a captain of the guard stopped his horse and threw a few coins in purple hat. I recognized them, they were Phoebus and his horse Achilles. There was a surprise on his face, as he looked at Esmeralda and me. Phoebus frowned at dancer and there was a smile on his face as she looked at him. Then a little gipsy gave a warning whistle and disappeared. We stopped performing and looked around in fear. We were about to run off, then Djali carried the hat in his mouth and the coins fell out. He bleated at us, then we turned back to pick up the money on the ground. Luckily Antonio and Daniela managed to run away in time. Esmeralda and I stopped to look at two guards in front of us. One was tall and had a thick mustache, while the other was fat and didn't look too bright. The tall guard sneered as he grabbed the hat: ,, All right, gypsies. Where'd ya get the money? ,,

Esmeralda said as she pulled the hat away: ,, For your information, we earned it. ,, Guard didn't believed her: ,,Gypsies don't earn money! ,,

The second guard grabbed me by shoulders and demanded : ,, You steal it? ,,

I shouted as I struggled to get free: ,, You'd know a lot about stealing! You are more stupid than a donkey! ,,

The tall guard grabbed the hat again and asked, before Esmeralda kicked him in jaw: ,, Troublemakers, huh? ,,

The second guard suggested: ,, Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. ,,

I was grabbed by fat one while Esmeralda was grabbed by tall one . Then Djali head-butted the first guard and kicked the second one in stomach. They released us and we ran to the alleys. Guards chased after us as tall one called: ,, Come back here, gypsies!,,

I turned as we came to wall and saw Phoebus pull Achilles to block the guards. The fat one fell on his backside and the other one landed in the mud puddle. Phoebus looked at horse and demand:,, Achilles, sit .,,

Achilles obeyed the order and sat right on top of the unfortunate guard, who tried to stood up. Guard said as the horse sat on him: ,,Hey- Whoa! ,,

People laughed and I giggled as I saw guard with horse on his back. Phoebus apologized, grinning hugely: ,, Oh, dear, I'm sorry! ,,

Then he turned to horse and wagged a finger in a mock scolding gesture: ,, Naughty horse! Naughty! ,,

Phoebus leaned on his horse and looked at the guard as he said :,, He's just impossible. Really, I can't take him anywhere. ,,

Esmeralda, Djali, and I smiled, then we left to hide in the alleyway. Esmeralda picked up a blue cloak and wrapped it around herself, then she threw me a grey cloak. She said as she got ready: ,, It's useful to avoid being caught by guards . ,,

I wrapped the cloak around me and watched Djali have a pipe in his mouth and climbed onto Esmeralda's shoulders. Then Esmeralda pulled the cloak over her head like a hood and sat down as she pulled her legs closer. I leaned on the wall and pulled hood over my head as I sat down, making me look tired and weak. I looked down at the ground as guards passed us and noticed that some of the coins we dropped into the hat. We looked up to see Phoebus walk away and we took the chance to leave. Esmeralda said as we went to the square: ,, We better get ready for the festival. You're very good dancer Briana. You looked graceful. ,,

I smiled and said as I blushed: ,, Thank you , Esmeralda. ,,

We came to square, walked through the square and came across a man with a feathered hat, purple clothes, and black gloves. He had dark skin and brown eyes, which were hidden behind a purple mask. He saw us and said to Esmeralda: ,, You better get ready. The festival will start soon. Who is this signorita? ,,

I said as I looked at Leader of gipsies: ,, My name is Briana . I just came to Paris, but I have nowhere to go. ,,

Esmeralda added: ,, We can trust her Argentina and she promised not to reveal anything. She's also very good dancer. ,,

Argentina looked at me with raised brow, then he smiled as he asked: ,, Signorita, would like to perform at the Festival of Fools? ,,

I smiled and said: ,, Si ,would love to. ,,

Argentina took us the tents and left us to get ready. I looked around the tent, found a brush, untied the ribbon and brushed my hair. I put the brush down and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Esmeralda walked over towards me and placed blue rose in my hair. I blushed as she said: ,,You want to look perfect for the performance . ,,

I sighed as I looked at the mirror again : ,, I'm excited about it ,but I`m also nervous. What if I trip or mess the moves or even fall of the stage? I would look like an idiot. ,,

Esmeralda looked at me and said. ,, Don't worry. You'll do fine. You have to believe in yourself. ,,

I smiled a bit and looked at my hair. I looked beautiful and special, then I thanked Esmeralda for helping me with my hair. I decided to look for something to wear and as I was looking, a figure came tumbling in. He tripped and as he fell, the curtain covered him. Esmeralda and I jumped back, then she asked: ,, Are you alright?,, The figure answered after he took the curtain off himself: ,, I ..I didn't mean to! Mi dispiache. I'm sorry,,

It was Manuel and I helped him up. I asked, as I looked at him: ,, Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? ,,

I moved my hand towards his face to check any injuries, but he protested in fear. I smiled as I said: ,, You're alright. ,,

Esmeralda looked at Manuel and asked: ,, Who's this? ,,

I said as I helped Manuel stand up: ,, He's my friend . ,,

Then Esmeralda took him out of the tent as she said : ,, Just try to be a little more careful.,,

Manuel blushed a little as he said : ,, I will. ,,

I gave Manuel a warm smile, then Esmeralda smiled as she said : ,, By the way, great mask.,,

We got back inside the tent and looked for something to wear. Esmeralda placed a golden tiara on her head with red jewels, then found a dress for me. It is light blue with dark blue sleeves hanging off .I tried it on and it fit me like a glove. I said as I tied dark blue sash around my waist: ,, It's beautiful. I like it. ,,

I noticed light blue sash with golden pattern on and decided to dance with it in my hands. I smiled and said as I got towards the flap: ,, I'm ready .,,

Esmeralda wore a red dress with light purple sleeves hanging off her shoulders and a purple sash around her waist. She had a tambourine and purple sash with a golden pattern on. She said as we got out of tent: ,, Alright, let's go. Argentina will give the signal. ,,

I followed her near a stage, got underneath towards a platform as Argentina sang :

_Come one, come all!  
>Hurry, hurry, here's your chance<br>See the mystery and romance_

I took deep breath and smiled as I heard Argentina get on stage.

_Come one, come all  
>See the finest girls in France<br>Make an entrance to entrance  
>Dance la Esmeralda and Briana<br>Dance!_


	6. Topsy turvy

**Third person's POV**

After Argentina disappeared in a puff of light purple smoke, Esmeralda and Briana began to dance .Esmeralda played a little on her tambourine, then danced with the scarf around her. Briana danced around with her light blue sash, swung her hips, spun in a graceful fashion and moved her hands with passion and grace. Everyone looked at girls dancing. Francis looked at Briana and his blue eyes were caught by gipsy's brown eyes. Girl was beautiful and had blue rose in her dark brown hair. She was perfect and he wanted her. Francis sank back in his chair and muttered: ,, Look at that disgusting display!,,

Phoebus looked over and said with interest: ,, Yes, sir! ,,

Phoebus watched the girls dance around and was enjoying the show. It almost went wrong when the wind moved the girl near Francis, but she danced to him. She wrapped sash around his neck and before he could do anything, she smacked his hat over his face before she went back. The crowd laughed, but Francis straightened himself and tore the blue sash off his neck in anger. The girls did a cartwheel, split, and looked at the audience. Briana gave wink at Manuel, who hid his blush behind his cloak. Esmeralda grabbed a spear from a nearby solder, stabbed it to the ground, and swung around like a pole until she came to the ground. Briana got on her knees and moved her hands like snakes, then she stood up, spun four times and did a split on the ground. The crowd went wild as the girls flicked their hair and gave a bow .A few coins were thrown on the stage. Argentina came up on the stage and announced: ,, And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance! ,,

Phoebus threw a golden coin to the stage and Manuel applauded for the girls. Argentina sang:

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
>Here it is, you know exactly what's in store<br>Now's the time _

_we laugh until our sides get sore  
>Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!<em>

He looked at the crowd and asked: ,, Do you remember last year's king? ,,

A man wearing a crown was sitting on a raised chair and belched. Everyone laughed, but Briana looked away, because it was disgusting. Argentina sang as he made a bit scary face:

_So make a face _

_that's horrible and frightening  
>Make a face as gruesome <em>

_as a gargoyle's wing_

From up the bell tower, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were watching the show. When Argentina sang about a gargoyle's wing being gruesome, Hugo scoffed: ,, Hey!,,

Back below the square, Argentina gathered up a bunch of men in masks onto the stage.

_For the face that's ugliest _

_will be the King of Fools_

_why?_

Crowd cheered : ,, _Topsy turvy_! ,,

Esmeralda saw Manuel and pulled him up towards the stage. She and Briana had him line up with the other contestants, then went towards the first person.

_Ugly folk, forget your shyness_

_You could soon be called Your Highness!_

_Put your foulest features on display  
>Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!<em>

Argentina did a cartwheel and some acrobatics, then he stepped aside. One by one, the girls pulled masks off each man to show their "ugliest" face. They didn't appeal to the crowd, got butted off by Djali and landed in mud puddle. As the girls got towards Manuel, Briana tried to stop her fried .She was too late when Esmeralda lowered hood and revealed a beautiful, but strange face. It scared her a little. Everyone in crowd looked at strange face. Then somebody said: ,, It is the bell ringer from Notre dame. ,,

Judge stood up. The audience gasped and whispered amongst themselves, and Manuel buried his face into his hands sadly. Briana felt sad for her friend , then Argentina called, : ,, Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is: Manuel, the bell ringer of Notre Dame! ,,

He placed the crown on Manuel's head, which made the crowd cheer and hoist him up. Among the celebration, Esmeralda, Djali, and Briana retreated back towards the tent to change out of their costumes. As Manuel was being cheered, the crowd and Argentina sang when they carried him towards the chair, had two girls kiss Manuel on the cheek, and had him on a platform:

_Once a year,_

_we throw a party here in town (Hail to the king!)  
>Once a year,<em>

_we turn all Paris upside down (Oh, what a king!)  
>Once a year,<em>

_the ugliest will wear a crown (Girls, give a kiss!)_

_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day (We've never had a king like this!)_

Argentina draped a royal robe over Manuel's shoulders and handed him a scepter. The crowd and Argentina sang, making Manuel happy and Francis furious.

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
>On the other three hundred and sixty-four!<br>Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is never stoppin'  
>For the chance to pop some popinjay<br>And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy!  
>Topsy Turvy<br>Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy,_

_Topsy Turvy Day!_

The crowd cheered for Manuel and from the bell tower, the gargoyles cheered for their friend.


	7. Standing up to Francis

**Briana's POV**

As I was changing out of my costume and getting my dress back on, I looked at Esmeralda and said: ,, It was wonderful. ,,

Esmeralda changed back into her dress and said: ,, Yeah, it was. Briana, why did you try to stop me? ,,

I sighed as I took the blue rose out of my hair and tied it with my ribbon : ,, I didn't want my friend to be laughed at or be called a freak. He is handsome, but others may see him as something, that isn`t normal. ,,

Esmeralda gave a small smile as she said: ,, At least he's being treated better now. ,,

I smiled a bit and when I opened the tent, I saw a tomato being thrown at Manuel. He placed his hand on cheek and when it took it away, it was red from tomato juice. The crowd was silent and it gasped. I gasped and heard a fat guard called: ,, Now, that is ugly !,,

Then another guard threw a tomato ,while saying: ,,Hail to the king! ,,

Manuel used his hands to protect himself from flying vegetables. One guard called: ,, Long leave the king! ,,

He threw a tomato. Manuel tried to avoid being hit by vegetables, but without success. More people threw vegetables at him. Manuel tried to get off the platform, but slipped on a tomato and landed on his back. The crowd began to laugh at him and more vegetables were thrown at Manuel, who wanted to run away. Then a man hollered as he threw a rope to Manuel: ,, Where are you going, freak ? The fun's just beginning! ,,

A rope wrapped around Manuel's neck, making him choke and fall to the ground. More ropes were thrown at his wrists, causing Manuel to drop scepter and royal robe fell down. He was being tugged as the people jeered at him. I got out of the tent and tried to stop people laughing at Manuel. Manuel's tunic ripped to expose his back and he got up to rip the ropes off him without success. Poor Manuel was scared and he wanted to run away. More vegetables and ropes were thrown at him and a couple of men tied Manuel's wrists behind him, then tied him to the platform. They spun bell ringer around, making the people laugh and throw more vegetables at him. I felt anger growing in me as I watched Manuel suffer. Manuel cried out as he looked at judge: ,, Master! Master, please! Help me! ,,

Francis just watched from his seat without saying a word. Without second thought I ran to the platform. As I got to the stairs, I heard Phoebus say as he looked at Francis: ,, Sir. I request for permission to stop this cruelty. ,,

Judge turned to him and said ,, In a moment captain. A lesson needs to be learn here. ,,

Everyone gasped as I slowly climbed up the stairs. I slowly came to Manuel, bent down, and whispered: ,, Mi dispiache Manuel .It is my fault . That wasn't supposed to happen. ,,

I sighed as I looked Manuel. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Esmeralda. She bent down with her kerchief off her skirt and wiped Manuel's face clean. Francis stood up and called out: ,,You, gypsy girls! Get down at once!,,

I got up and said: ,, Yes, your Honor. Just as soon as we free this poor creature. ,,

Francis shouted: ,, I forbid it! ,,

Esmeralda took a dagger out from her skirt and cut the ropes that tied Manuel. There was surprise on judge's face. He said a bit surprised : ,, How dare you defy me!,,

Esmeralda shouted giving angry glare at judge : ,, You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those in most need of your help! ,,

I added as I gave dirty look to the judge: ,,Everyone should be treated equally whenever a lord, a gipsy or beggar ! No one should be mistreated, because he or she is different! No one even a child should be treated worse than dirt! ,,

Francis bellowed, trying not to sound surprised: ,, SILENCE! ,,

Esmeralda and I hollered while reaching with left hand in fist in the air : ,, JUSTICE!,,

The crowd was silent and gasped, then we got the ropes off of Manuel . I helped him up on his feet and gave a warm smile at him. Francis pointed out and sneered: ,, Mark my words, gypsies. You will pay for this insolence. ,,

Esmeralda gave a mock bow as she said: ,, Then, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. What do you think, Briana? ,,

I picked up the crown from Manuel's head, held it the air, and said before throwing it near judge's stand: ,, I agree . The only fool we see is you! ,,

Djali stuck her tongue at Francis. After the crown was thrown, the audience laughed and Francis was beyond the boiling point. Turning towards Phoebus, he ordered: ,, Captain Phoebus, arrest them!,,

Phoebus snapped his fingers and ten guards on horseback rode towards the stage. Esmeralda counted, : ,, Now, let's see.,,

She counted the guards and said : ,, So, there's ten of you and two of us. What's a poor girl to do?,,

She pulled out a handkerchief and pretended to cry, then I played along by hugging her. She blew her nose into the handkerchief and smoke came up as we got off from the platform fast. We were near a bunch of fake severed heads and I called as I lifted my skirt a little: ,, OH, boys ! Looking for something? ,,

We were near the heads, then ran off the platform of the gallows when the same guards from before chased us. We jumped off the platform and had the crowd carry us over .The guards jumped off, but fell on their faces with a thud. More guards tried to get us, but Esmeralda and I jumped onto a cage with a man inside, used our feet to wheel out of the way, and jumped onto a moving plank with a crippled gypsy and Djali. A man on stilts brought up his leg and kicked four guards really hard. We jumped over a bunch of guards and watched the cage knock the men over, like a bunch of bowling pins. The old man inside the cage got out and smiled: ,, I'm free! I'm free! ,,

He tripped over a bar and got into a prison stock, had his head and hands stuck, and mumbled: ,, Dang it!,,

Djali, Esmeralda, and I ran from the guards, then I noticed another man in stilts. I jumped up on Giali`s back and pulled the man's pants, then we watched the guard fly away as he was stretched into the pants. The helmet from the guard landed on Esmeralda's head, who took it off and gave a bow. Three guards on horseback were charging towards us, but Esmeralda threw the helmet at the men and had them knocked over. The helmet smacked three of the guards and nearly cleaved Phoebus's head if he hadn't ducked in time. The captain of the guard shot up and said with interest: ,, What a woman!,,

We ran off as more guards rode . Esmeralda whistled at another guy on stilts as we went under him, and watched the man drop a pole on the two guards and crash into Francis's stand! The judge got out of the damage and scowled at us, but we got on top of a tent with some men in stilts. We got up there, took a bow, and vanished with a red cloak swirling around. As we got out of sight, Esmeralda grabbed the cloaks we used, had Djali on her back, and tried to find some sanctuary as the sky darkened and began to rain.


	8. god help the outcasts

**Third person's POV**

Francis straightened his hat and turned to stare at Manuel with anger. The bell ringer shrank away and pulled his ripped tunic up to cover his shoulder. Francis got on his black stallion and ordered Phoebus: ,, Find them ,Captain. I want them alive, specially the new one with sunspots. ,,

Phoebus was on Achilles and said:,, Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girls and do not harm them! ,,

The guards shoved some people out of the way to search for the girls, then Francis rode towards Manuel and gave a cold glare that Manuel disobeyed him. Manuel whispered with tears in his eyes,: ,, Mi dispiache. I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again. ,,

He jumped off the stage and shrank back as people backed away in fear. Rain poured down heavily as Manuel went towards the doors of the cathedral. Hugo, Victor and Laverne looked down in sorrow for their friend over the balcony. As Manuel went inside, he closed the doors and retreated towards the bell tower in sadness. Outside the square, Esmeralda and Briana were in disguise and slipped into the cathedral without being caught or seen. However, Phoebus noticed two figures walking towards the church and thought to himself with a smug smile: ,, Those two beggars seem familiar . ,,

Briana`s POV

Esmeralda and I got inside the cathedral, took the cloaks off and stared at the church in awe. Everything looked so peaceful and calm with the candles lit around. It reminded me on many churches that I visited back at home. I looked around the church, then I noticed a shadow coming behind us on the floor. Esmeralda turned around, shove Phoebus to the ground and held his sword in her hands. Gipsy looked at him and growled: ,, You! ,,

Phoebus was on the floor and backed up: ,, Easy, easy! I just shave this morning. ,,

I came to Esmeralda and said with raised brow: ,, Oh, really? You missed a spot. ,,

Phoebus slowly got up and said: ,, Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize. ,, Esmeralda still had the sword pointed at captain of guard and asked with a hint of anger: ,, For what? ,,

She got kicked under her feet and fell to the ground. He picked up his sword, stood up and said: ,, That for example. ,,

I looked at him with angry look and said as I helped Esmeralda stood up : ,, You sneaky, son of a- ,,

Phoebus warned me the last moment : ,, Ah, ah, ah. Watch it; you're in a church. ,,

Esmeralda grabbed a long candelabra and smirked: ,, Are you always this charming or am I just lucky. Stand aside Briana. ,,

I stayed where I was and watched the two fight each other, blocking their blows. Phoebus was impressed by Esmeralda's fighting. He even laughed a little: ,, Candlelight, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. ,,

Phoebus blocked another blow and said: ,, You fight almost as well as a man. ,, Esmeralda smirked before shoving Phoebus: ,, Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you! ,,

Phoebus teased her a little: ,, That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? ,,

Esmeralda said as she blocked a blow and smacked Phoebus's jaw.: ,, No, this is . ,,

The captain of the guard shook his head and said: ,, Touché! ,,

Djali jumped up and butted his stomach, making Phoebus grunt. He looked at goat and said : ,, I didn't know you had a kid.,,

Esmeralda backed away and sneered : ,, Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. ,,

Phoebus answered: ,, Yes , I noticed. Permit me, I'm Phoebus. It means sun god. ,,

Esmeralda looked at me and Djali with raised brow, then I said: ,, Are you trying to impress us? ,,

He said as he looked at me: ,,I don't know. And you are?,,

Esmeralda still held the candelabra and asked: ,, Is this an interrogation?,,

Phoebus sheathed his sword and answered: ,, It's called an introduction. ,,

Esmeralda raised a brow: ,, You're not arresting us? ,, Phoebus looked around the church and said: ,,Not as long as you're in here, I can't. ,,

Esmeralda placed the candelabra back to where it was and I said: ,, You're not at all like the other soldiers.,,

Phoebus smiled as he looked at us: ,, Thank you, ,, Esmeralda stepped towards Phoebus and asked : ,, So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want? ,,

Phoebus answered as he looked at Esmeralda: ,, I'd settle for your name.,,

I noticed the looks they both had; they seemed to be falling in love. Esmeralda and I said our names even though Djali wasn't happy about it , then Phoebus said : ,, Beautiful, much better than Phoebus anyway. ,,

I watched them get closer and they looked like they were about to kiss, but the doors opened and Francis came in with three guards. He said: ,,Good work, Captain! Now, arrest them! ,,

Goat hid behind Esmeralda. I felt trapped, there had to be away to keep me and Esmeralda safe. Then I shouted as I remembered about clamming sanctuary: ,, Sanctuary! ,,

Phoebus whispered to Esmeralda to claim sanctuary, but she gave him an angry look. He hissed: ,, Say it! ,,

Gipsy whispered angrily: ,, You tricked us!,,

Francis was getting closer and said a bit inpatient: ,, I'm waiting, Captain.,,

Phoebus turned around and said: ,, I'm sorry, sir. They claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do.,,

Francis was getting annoyed and said: ,, Zen, drag them outside and- ,,

He was cut off when Toris came in and said : ,, Francis , you will not touch them !,,

Placing a hand on Esmeralda's shoulder, he said : ,,Don't worry. Minister Francis learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church. ,,

Francis glared at us and turned away, but he hid somewhere. The priest escorted captain then goat butted Phoebus to get going. Phoebus grunted: ,, Alright! Alright! I'm going! ,,

Esmeralda went to the door. I watched soldiers and their captain leave. Then I gasped in pain as my arm was pinned behind my back. I felt the same person hold my shoulder and knew it was Francis. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he held me tighter and said: ,, You think you've outwitted me? But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. ,,

I leaned my head away from him, but he placed his face near my hair and inhaled. I asked while trying not to show fear: ,, What are you doing?,,

He answered as he placed his hand on my neck and caressed it: ,, I was just imagining a rope around zat beautiful neck. ,,

I said as I broke free: ,, I know what were you imagining! Keep your hands to yourself! ,,

He grabbed my wrist and answered: ,, I've never seen you or heard of you before. Did you just arrive in Paris? ,,

I was silent ,then he pulled me to himself as he said: ,, I'm not amused with your stubbornness. Tell me.,,

I said as I gave him angry glare : ,, If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You wouldn't believe me since I'm with the gypsies. ,,

I was pushed to the pillar and heard him say as he leaned closed to me : ,, You're trying my patience gipsy. ,,

I was scared about what was about to happen, then Esmeralda came on time and said,: ,, She won't tell you anything! Stay away from her! ,,

He turned to see Esmeralda, let me go, and I went to Esmeralda. Francis looked at her and smirked: ,, Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. It seems that you've already used your black magic on this poor girl, making her one of them. ,,

He walked away and said: ,, Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine. ,,

He walked out of the doors and slammed them shut. I felt trapped, so I ran towards the doors opened them to hear that guards are going to be at every door. I slammed them shut as I slumped to the floor and sighed. Esmeralda knelt near me, pulled me into a hug, and sighed: ,, Don't worry, Briana. If Francis thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong.,,

The priest was lighting some candles as he said : ,,Don't act rashly, my child. The both of you created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Francis `s anger further. ,,

I got up and said: ,, You saw what he did? Letting the crowd to torture Manuel and threatened to hurt me to get information from me. If only one person could just stand up to him and...,,

I was so upset that I almost felt like crying or throwing something. Esmeralda looked at the Toris and asked: ,, What do they have against people who are different anyway? ,,

We followed Toris as he said: ,,You can't right all the wrongs by yourself.,,

Esmeralda sighed: ,, No one out there's going to help, that's for sure. ,,

He led us towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus. He said as he looked at us: ,, Well, maybe there is someone in here who can. ,,

He left to do his business in the mass, then we looked around. People were around praying and walking in silence. I prayed for my family and friends safety, then I looked Esmeralda and back at statue as she sang.

_I don't know if You can hear me  
>Or if You're even there<br>I don't know if You would listen  
>To a gypsy's prayer<em>

We walked to the statue slowly and look at it again.

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_  
><em>I shouldn't speak to you<em>  
><em>Still I see Your face and wonder<em>  
><em>Were You once an outcast too?<em>

We walked slowly down the halls with the candles lit and I sang:

_God help the outcasts  
>Hungry from birth<br>Show them the mercy  
>They don't find on earth<br>God help my people  
>We look to You still<br>God help the outcasts  
>Or nobody will<em>

I was unaware that Manuel heard us sing, came down one of the floors and he looked, leaning from fence at the hallway below. As we walked, a bunch of people processed down the aisle in prayer as they sang:

_I ask for wealth_  
><em>I ask for fame...<em>  
><em>I ask for glory to shine on my name<em>

I looked around and saw an old lady looking at the window ,that showed Christ and sang :

,, _I ask for love_..,,

Some other people joined her singing while looking at the window :

,, _I can posess_  
><em>I ask for God and His angels to bless me<em>. ,,

They reached with their hands as high as they could. I leaned on wall as I sang:

_I ask for nothing  
>I can get by<em>

We walked along the wall that showed the life of Christ from his birth, miracles, death, and resurrection. We sang together.

_But I know so many  
>Less lucky than I<br>Please help my people  
>The poor and downtrod<em>

We walked to the colorful shadow, showing colored glass. We sang as we looked at the stained glass window showed brightly by the sun.

_I thought we all were  
>The children of God<br>God help the outcasts  
>Children of God<em>

We stood near the rose window as the color shone brightly. I sighed and looked at Esmeralda. She pulled me into a hug and Djali nudged his head against my leg. We knelt down and held Djali close to each other for comfort.


	9. meeting new friends

We saw Manuel jump in surprise and knocked over a candlestick holder, when a man said: ,, You, bell ringer! What are you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already? ,,

We got up and saw Manuel running towards the stairs. We ran after him and Esmeralda said: ,, Wait. I want to talk to you. ,,

I followed him up the stairs and almost lost him, but heard the gargoyles congratulate Manuel. Hugo said: ,, Got the girls chasing you already! ,,  
>Manuel stammered, then Victor said: ,, You mustn't run so fast or she'll get away.,, Manuel said a bit nervous : ,, Yes, I-I-I know. That's what I- ,,<p>

I walked into the room as Hugo did a fishing cast motion and said: ,, Give her some slack, then reel her in! Then, give her some slack and reel her in! ,,

He stopped when Laverne bopped him on the head and said, : ,, Knock it off, Hugo! She's a girl, not a mackerel! ,,

I giggle a little and said: ,, Hi. ,,

Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were happy to see me, then Hugo said as he looked at me: ,, Nice job on telling off judge kid! ,, I blushed, then I said: ,, Well, he was mean to Manuel and I had to do something . ,,

Victor said as he tried not laugh : ,, Well, I have never seen judge`s surprised face before .,,

Laverne added as she looked at me : ,, You also did a nice job in the dance, honey.,,

I smiled and thanked them ,then I heard Esmeralda and Djali come to me. All my friends turned to stone and I turned to see Manuel. I said as I followed him: ,, Manuel, I'm sorry about what happened today . My friend didn't know who you were and we shouldn't have pulled you up on the...stage. ,,

I got to the top and noticed a mobile of stained glass hanging over the miniature set of Notre Dame on the table. The colors shone and left the room lit up by the sun rays. I have never seen anything that beautiful before, then Esmeralda came to me and asked as she looked around the room: ,,What is this place? ,,

Manuel said, while he was hiding behind the beam: ,,This is where I live.,,

Esmeralda got near the table and asked: ,, Did you make all these things yourself? ,,

Manuel said as he looked at us: ,, Most of them.,,

Esmeralda touched a glass and said as she watched it jingle: ,, This is beautiful! If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins.,, Manuel smiled and said : ,, But you and Briana are wonderful dancers.,,

I smiled and blushed, Esmeralda only shrugged: ,, Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this? ,,

As she reached to pick a handkerchief, Manuel rushed over while saying: ,, Oh! No, please! I-I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them! ,,

Esmeralda lifted the handkerchief and said as she looked at wooden figures: ,, It`s the blacksmith. And the backer. ,,

She held the backer in her hands, before she put it back on the table. Esmeralda said as she looked Manuel: ,, You're a surprising person, Manuel . Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. ,,

Manuel tried not to blush as he said: ,, Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?,,

I smiled and said : ,,Yes, we would love to. ,,

Manuel climbed up towards the rafters and said: ,, Follow me. I'll introduce you. ,, Esmeralda and I climbed the stairs with Djali behind us and she said while watching the bells: ,, I never knew there were so many.,,

Bell ringer showed the bells Little Sophia and the triplets: Jaene-marie, Anne-marie and Louise-marie . Esmeralda looked at a giant bell and asked with interest : ,, And who's this?,,

Manuel said as he came to bell:,, Big marie.,,

Esmeralda went under the bell and called: ,, Hello! ,,

Her voice echoed into the bell and Manuel smiled as he said: ,, She likes you. Would you two like to see more? ,,

I joined Esmeralda and Manuel, then I asked as I turned to goat ,who was under the bell : ,, How about it, Djali ? ,,

The goat let out a belch, which made it echo through the bell. I giggled a little, then I said ,, We'd love to.,,

Manuel was on a ladder and led us out of the tower, on top of the church. Esmeralda and I walked towards the railing to see the sunset on the Seine. She sighed and said with smile: ,, I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. ,,

Manuel held onto the railing as he said: ,, You could, you know. ,, Esmeralda turned away from the balcony, before she said with sadness: ,, No, we couldn't.,,

Bell ringer said that we could, since we claimed sanctuary. I sighed as I crossed my arms: ,, But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls. ,, Manuel sat on the railing and said: ,, But both of you are not like the other gypsies! They' are evil.,,

Esmeralda turned her head as she sat on the roof and asked:,, Who told you that?,, I

sat beside Esmeralda, then Manuel sat near us and sighed : ,, My master, Boneffoy. He raised me.,,

Esmeralda asked :,, How can such a cruel man have raised someone like you?,, Manuel looked at her and said as he hugged his knees: ,, Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know. ,,

I was shocked and couldn`t understand why was Manuel imprisoned inside the bell tower, because he was different. Esmeralda looked at him and asked: ,, He told you that?,,

Manuel told her to look at him. Esmeralda looked at him and took his hand. She looked at it carefully, but there were no monster lines on his hand. Then gipsy showed her hand and asked Manuel : ,, Do you think Briana and I are evil ?,,

He looked at her and said: ,, No! No, you're both kind and good, and-,,

Esmeralda said as we stood up: ,, And gypsies. And maybe Francis`s wrong about the both of us.,,

I went to the railing and looked at the night sky .Manuel came to me and said: ,,You both helped me. Now I will help you. ,,

Esmeralda said as she looked around: ,, But there's no way out! There're soldiers at every door!,,

Manuel said: ,, We won't use a door. ,,

I was surprised as I asked: : ,, You mean, climb down?,,

Manuel said: ,, Sure, Esmeralda carries him , I carry her. I will be back for you. ,,

Esmeralda called her goat. After Djali jumped into her arms, Esmeralda covered the goat's eyes with a scarf, and was picked up by Manuel. He got over the railing and I watched him jump over the ledge with her, going down the walls and columns, and got down to safety near a statue. I smiled and looked at the night sky again until Manuel climbed back up and came to me as he asked: ,, Are you ready? ,,

I went to him, then he picked me up princess style and I blushed a little as I said : ,, Yes, I am. ,,

Manuel told me to not be afraid, then I said : ,, I'm not afraid. ,,

But I got afraid as we got over the railing and I was dangling in the air. Manuel held me and said: ,, The trick is not to look down. ,,

He swung over a gargoyle, still held me, and jumped along the sides. I asked a bit uncertain: ,, You've done this before? ,,

He said as he looked at me: ,, No, it's the first time when I did it with Esmeralda. ,,

I gasped at how we're about to jump off the ledge and watched Manuel plant his feet on the wall to climb down to safety. We got onto a roof shingle and I said : ,, Wow, you`re quite an acrobat.,,

He smiled: ,, Thank you. ,,

Then the shingle broke and we slid down the roof, then went fast as we got towards the edge. The shingle fell and crashed somewhere, but Manuel held onto a gargoyle and still held me. Guards saw something and one of them said as they went to look for source of noise: ,, Check the alley! ,,

Another solder said: ,,This way.,,

Manuel swung towards the statue of Saint Denis and put me down beside Esmeralda . We held still as some guards went past the statue. After guards went away, Manuel climbed down to us and said: ,, I hope I didn't scare you.,,

I said: ,,Well, you did it a little .,,

Manuel said before he looked away: ,, I'll never forget you, Briana. ,,

Esmeralda turned his face towards her and said: ,, Come with us .,,

Manuel was surprised: ,, What?,,

Esmeralda said: ,, To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place. ,,

Manuel sighed: ,, Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong. ,,

Esmeralda got near Manuel and said: ,, All right, then we`ll come to see you. ,, Manuel was worried and said: ,,Here? But solders and Francis!,,

I said: ,, We'll come after sunset.,,

Manuel explained: ,, But at sunset, I have to ring the evening mass. After that, I have to clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and-,,

I leaned closer to him and kissed him on cheek . Manuel blushed and said with smile: ,, Whatever's good for you.,,

Esmeralda took a necklace out and said: ,, If you' ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way.,,

She placed it around Manuel's neck, who asked: ,,But how?,,

Esmeralda said: ,, Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand.,, Manuel looked at the necklace and tucked the necklace in his tunic shirt, then Djali bleated when guards were coming. We heard someone say:,, Keep your eyes open. ,,

Manuel looked at us and said : ,, Hurry. You must go. ,,

Esmeralda held Djali, found a rope and slid down to the ground. I slid down and joined Esmeralda. We heard someone giving order to check the alley. Solders told that there was no one there. Esmeralda, Djali and I ran towards the alley. As we ran, a figure came up and asks: ,, Esmeralda, how did you get out?,,

We stopped to see Argentina , who was holding two cloaks and handed them to us. I answered as I held my cloak: ,, Our friend helped us escape. ,,

Argentina sighed: ,, Good thing you two are safe. We need to be in the Court of Miracles tonight. Streets are not safe. ,,

Esmeralda looked at me and asked: ,, What about Briana ? She's a fugitive. ,,

I said as I looked at Argentina: ,, I promise not to tell anyone about hideout . I can keep secrets and you can trust me. ,,

Argentina thought for a bit and said,: ,, Alright, but you shouldn't know our whereabouts. You need to be blindfolded. Don't worry, we did it only to new members. ,,

I wrapped the cloak around my shoulders and watched Argentina bring out a blue sash. I raised a brow, then I sighed: ,,Okay, let's do this. ,,

Argentina walked towards me and tied the cloth over my eyes. I felt the blindfold press over my eyes and felt the knot behind my head tied. I reached for Esmeralda`s arm and held it .Then I heard Argentina say:,, Alright, the streets are clear. We better go, before someone comes. ,,

I felt Esmeralda hold onto my arm and we all ran towards somewhere. Even though I couldn`t see, I kept a good hold on Esmeralda`s arm. I also tried not to trip with little success. It felt like thirty minutes of running, then we stopped to catch our breaths. I said as we rested: ,, Are we...almost...there yet? ,,

Esmeralda said as she looked at me: ,, Almost. It'll be over soon. ,,

I felt a wall with my hand and was gently tugged by the hand. I heard some creaking of stones and felt myself go down some stairs. As my bare feet felt something cold, I lifted my skirt as we walked in the water .After twenty minutes I felt my feet touch cold stone, heard some people talking, and then was being led towards the noise. I turned my head and asked: ,,We're here?,,

I felt the knot behind my head untied and the blindfold slip away from my eyes as Argentina said: ,, Si. Welcome to Court of miracles, signorita. ,,

I blinked my eyes open and saw a lot of gypsies in the court. I was led towards a tent and Argentina made me sit on chair he said : ,, I know that you've danced with Esmeralda and that you stood up to Bonefoy , but I don't know anything else about you. How did you get to Paris? ,,

I took a deep breath and said as looked at him: ,, I'm from the future. I went to visit Paris and I came to Notre dame. I went to one of bell towers and I got balcony. As I thought of mistreating someone, a strange light appeared and I blacked out. I woke up in bell tower and I was dressed like gipsy. It is the truth. ,,

Argentina looked at me and was surprised, then he said: ,, Alright, I believe you. As long as you keep our sanctuary a secret, you can stay with us as long as you want. Come, let's get you something to eat and prepare for small welcoming party. ,,

We walked out of the tent and went towards a pot over a fire. I held a bowl and poured in some kind of stew into the bowl. I ate my dinner, which tasted really good. I finished eating, washed the bowl and joined gypsies and Argentina at the square. He said as he took my hand: ,, We have a new member in our society. I would you like to meet Briana. ,,

I smiled and blushed, then while a group of gypsies went to guard the entrance, other group began to play some music. Everyone moved away as I began to dance, then a young lady with fair skin, brown eyes and long blond hair joined me. She was beautiful even if she was dressed like gipsy. After the dance, she told me her name and I also met with two Italians named Lovino and Feliciano. They told me their story and I told mine. We had great time, then I went inside a tent that Esmeralda was in, and thought about Manuel and also my new friends. She looked at me and asked: ,, Thinking about someone? ,,

I blushed and said: ,, Oh, I was thinking about my new friends . You and Argentina welcomed me as part of your society and Manuel is really kind. I hope we get to see him again after the whole thing about Francis cools down. ,,

Esmeralda took my hand and said: ,, I hope we will. Good night, Briana. ,,

I got into the blanket and said: ,, Good night, Esmeralda.,,

I laid back on the pillow, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. As I was dreaming, I had dreams about what had happened since I met my new friends.


	10. Heavens light

After girls ran off, Manuel climbed back to the bell tower. When he reached the top, a hand helped him up and made bell ringer gasp. It was captain of the guards .He was standing there and said; ,, Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girls. Have you seen them? ,,

Manuel lunged at Phoebus in anger, because he didn't like guards. Phoebus was surprised and backed into the tower steps, while he was saying: ,, Whoa, whoa, easy! ,,

Manuel went after captain, grabbed a torch and shouted: ,, No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out, bastard!,,

Phoebus backed up as Manuel advanced on him. He said to bell ringer, who gave him angry glare: ,, Wait, all I wanted was- ,,

Manuel cut captain off as he shouted : ,, Go! ,,

Phoebus said as he avoided the flame of burning torch: ,, I mean her no harm! ,,

Manuel angrily swung his torch at the captain of the guard and bellowed: ,,GO!,,

He swung his torch and grabbed Phoebus by his cape , which made Phoebus draw his sword to stop the torch and get up on his feet. The men panted and glared at each other, then Phoebus said:,, You tell Briana for me that I didn't mean to trap them here. It was the only way I could save their lives. Will you tell them that? ,,

Manuel was surprised, but he said nothing. Phoebus asked again with determent look: ,, Will you? ,,

Phoebus gave general angry look and said: ,, If you go , now!,,

Phoebus answered in calm voice: ,, I'll go. Will you put me down please? ,,

His feet barely touched the steps as Phoebus was lifted, then got back on the steps and walked away. Before he left, he turned around and said: ,, Oh, and one more thing. Tell Briana that she's very lucky.,,

Manuel asked with a raised brow: ,, Why?,,

Sheathing his sword, Phoebus said with a smile : ,, To have a friend like you.,,  
>After captain of guard left, bell ringer thought about what Phoebus told him about Briana and walked towards the balcony. As he walked, Hugo called: ,, Hey, hey! There he is!,,<p>

All three figures bolted over and applauded for Manuel. Victor praised: ,, Bravo! Bravissimo! You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!,,

They all walked inside the bell tower and Hugo said : ,, The nerve of him! Snooping around here to steal your girl! ,,  
>As Manuel climbed the steps, he stooped and asked: ,, My girl?,,<p>

Laverne pointed out: ,, Briana . Dark brown hair, freckles, works with fellow gipsy and a goat. Remember? ,,

Hugo placed a hand on Laverne's shoulder and smiled: ,, Boy, I do! Way to go, lover boy! ,,

Manuel climbed up the stairs and said with blushing cheeks: ,, Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no.,,

The gargoyles followed him up and Laverne said: ,, Oh, don't be so modest. ,,

Manuel looked at his friends and said:,, Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type. ,,

Bell ringer walked towards the window and sang as he looked at the streets, before he went to table:

_So many times out here  
>I've watched a happy pair<br>Of lovers walking in the night  
>They had a kind of glow around them<br>It almost looked like heaven's light_

Hugo, Laverne and Victor watched their friend singing with smiles on their faces. Hugo leaned towards Laverne with a sigh, but she hit him on the nose, before she looked back at bell ringer. Manuel looked at two figures, who were standing on wooden bridge and put them together. They looked like love doves. While he sang, he picked the doll of himself and looked at it, before he lifted it high in the air .Then Manuel put it down.

_I knew I'd never know_  
><em>That warm and loving glow<em>  
><em>Though I might wish with all my might<em>  
><em>No face as hideous as my face<em>  
><em>Was ever meant for heaven's light<em>

Laverne found a wooden block and handed it to Manuel, as well as a carving knife. He sang as he carved the doll of Briana.

_But suddenly an angel _

_has smiled at me  
>And kissed my cheek <em>

_without a trace of fright_

While Manuel was carvering the doll, his friends drew pictures of gipsy. Hugo looked at Victor's picture, but Victor hid it with one of his arms and continued drawing. Everyone made beautiful pictures of Briana. Hugo made a picture of goat Djali. Laverne gave Hugo an annoying look. Manuel sang as he finished the doll and color it. He captured the detail of her dark brown hair, brown eyes, sunspots and dress perfectly. The pose of the doll made it look like it was dancing.

_I dare to dream that she_  
><em>Might even care for me<em>  
><em>And as I ring these bells tonight<em>

Bell ringer placed the dried figure next to the figure of him and got up to platform. He sang as he was ringing the bells for the evening mass.

_My cold dark tower seems so bright_  
><em>I swear it must be heaven's light<em>

As the bells rang, the mass began. Priest Toris, two monks Eduard and Raivis began to pray. Other monks joined them in their pray to Virgin Mary, apostles, saints and even guardian angel Michael. Incense smoke filled the church and moon light shown through the round glass window.

**Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
>Beatae Mariae semper Virgini<br>Beato Michaeli archangelo  
>Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis<strong>


	11. Hellfire

Over the city, the homes had their lights blown out in the night. Everyone was going to bed and bells rang. But there was one light still glowing. It was in one of the rooms of palace of justice. Judge Francis Bonefoy came to window and looked at Notre dame .The bells were ringing to the evening mass. Francis sang as he listened to the bells:

_Beata Maria  
>You know I am a righteous man<br>Of my virtue I am justly proud_

Priests sang their pray_: __**Et tibit Pater**_

Judge sang as he walked tol the fireplace and looked at the cross above the fireplace.

_Beata Maria  
>You know I'm so much purer than<br>The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

Priests continued with their pray: **Quia peccavi nimis**

Judge looked at the couldnt forget the gipsy girl, her dance and eyes,that where filled with secret flame. He wanted the gipsy with all his will. Francis thought about what had happened durring festival, how gipsy stood up to him and the meeting in the church. He sang as he thought about Briana.

T_hen tell me, Maria  
>Why I see her dancing there<br>Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

Priests sang: **Cogitatione**

AntiCosmo looked at the flames and saw the figure of Briana dancing like a nymth. Her dark brown hair and brown eyes were beautiful. He sang as he thought about her more and more.

_I feel her, I see her  
>The sun caught in her brunette hair<br>Is blazing in me out of all control_

**_Verbo et opere_**

Judge stepped back from fireplace as his eyes looked at the figure with wanted Briana; he longed to have her in his arms, his cheekes turned red as he thought about gipsy. He sang as he took the sash,that Briana used during her dance , in his hands and caressed it,before he fell on his knees.

_Like fire  
>Hellfire<br>This fire in my skin  
>This burning<br>Desire  
>Is turning me to sin<em>

Then out of nowhere appeared the red were ready to judge judges lust for a gipsy. Francis stood up and went to fireplace .He was afraid for his soul and tried to deny his sin, while monks replayed back_._

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**I

_'m not to blame_

**Mea culpa**

I_t is the gypsy girl  
>The witch who sent this flame<em>

**Mea maxima culpa**

_It's not my fault_

**Mea culpa**

_If in God's plan_

**Mea culpa**

_He made the devil so much  
>Stronger than a man<em>

**Mea maxima culpa**

The priests turned into flames and returned to fireplace. Francis fell on his knees and stood up as figure of dancing Briana appeared again. He sang as he held the sash in his hands. Briana was like a dark angel to the lusting judge. If she won't accept him, he will kill her. If he can't have her, then noone will.

_Protect me, Maria  
>Don't let this siren cast her spell<br>Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
>Destroy Brianaa<br>And let her taste the fires of hell  
>Or else let her be mine and mine alone<em>

The figure of Briana screamed in pain as she was burning and disapired. Instead a smoke came out from fire place that resembled gipsy girl. Francis stepped closer and reached his arms to hug the smoke, who disapired. A knock was heard and judge turned to the door. The door opened and there stood a guard, who said:,, Minister Bonefoy, the gypsies had escaped. ,,

Judge was shocked as he asked: ,, What? ,,

Guard replayed: ,, They are no longer in the cathedral. They`re gone. ,,

Francis was shocked and surprised: ,, But how? I... ,,

Then he changed his mind and said: ,, Never mind. Get out, you idiot! I'll find them. I'll find them if I have to burn down all of Paris! ,,

After guard closed the door, Francis looked at the flames and sang:.

_Hellfire  
>Dark fire<br>Now gypsy, it's your turn  
>Choose me or<br>Your pyre  
>Be mine or you will burn<em>

**Kyrie Eleison**H

He threw the sash into the flames and it started to burn. Judge saw the dark figures, who looked like monks coming from fireplace .He backed away in fear as he sang.

_God have mercy on her_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_God have mercy on me_

**Kyrie Eleison**

_But she will be mine  
>Or she will burn!<em>

The room grew darker as the flames in the fireplace began to die out, leaving the shadowed figures swarm around the room and made it dark. Francis fell on his knees,he felt week and exhausted. After his singing, he collapsed on the cold ground.


	12. Paris in flames

The next morning, Phoebus got the guards ready and was about to do some patrolling. Then carriage rolled up and Francis came out. Phoebus saluted as he looked at judge: ,, Morning, sir.,,

Francis rubbed his temple and gave a disgruntled moan. Phoebus looked at the minister and asked: ,,Are you feeling alright? ,,

Francis had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and sighed: ,, I had a little trouble with the fireplace. ,,

Phoebus seemed unsure and muttered: ,, I see.,,

Captain of the guard asked as he turned his attention to judge : ,, Your orders, sir?,,

Francis ordered : ,,Find the gypsy girls. ,,

Through the city, guards broke into shops and found gypsies hiding. Putting them in chains, Francis offered: ,, Ten pieces of silver for the gypsies Briana and Esmeralda .,, T

he gypsies didn't respond, but Francis rode off on his horse and ordered: ,, Lock them up!,,

The men came towards a cart near the water, pushed it down, and fished out a bunch of gypsies out of the water. Francis rode towards the innocent people and offered in anger: ,,Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsies Briana and Esmeralda .,,

Again, no response came from them and Francis barked: ,,Take them away!,,

The gypsies were sent towards the Palace of Justice, which made Phoebus shake his head and become angry at the minister's actions. Over the countryside, the guards and Francis approached a windmill and the miller with his family. A bunch of people heard the news and became concerned. Among the people, Briana and Esmeralda were in disguise and saw what was happening. A woman said with worry: ,, Poor miller. He`s never harmed anyone. ,, One man said: ,,Francis`s gone mad. ,,

Inside the home, Francis said as he looked at miller with blue eyes and short blond hair: ,,We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?,,

Miller said as his elder child stood beside his mother: ,, Our home is always open to the weary traveler .Have mercy my lord . ,,

The judge showed no compassion and coldly said as he looked at millers family: ,,I am placing you and your family under full house arrest. Until I get to the bottom of this and what you saw is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear.,,

He and Phoebus left, but miller said, before he was pushed back inside : ,,But we are innocent! I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!,,

Francis shut the door and barred the opening with a spear. He turned to Phoebus and ordered: ,,Burn it.,,

Phoebus couldn't believe what was going on and asked: ,,What?,,

Francis said as he got on his horse: ,,Until it smolders. These people are traitors and should be made examples of. ,,

He handed Phoebus a lit torch, which Phoebus received and said; ,, With all due respect, sir. I was not trained to murder the innocent! ,,

Francis stated as he looked at captain of the guards: ,, But you were trained to follow orders!,,

Phoebus shook his head, found a barrel fill with water, and dipped the torch into the water with a sizzle. Francis was furious and hissed: ,, Insolent coward!,,

He grabbed another torch, let it towards the windmill, and rode back when the mill caught fire. The flames engulfed the home and people gasped at the sight in fear. Phoebus rolled away when debris fell to the ground, broke into a window as he heard people cry inside the mill. Briana and Esmeralda were worried, then they saw door being kicked and Phoebus ran out while holding a little boy and baby. The man and his wife ran out of the home safely as the debris began to fall. Phoebus looked at burning mill and returned the children to their parents. Woman thanked him and he watched them run to safety. From behind him, a guard struck Phoebus on the head with the hilt of his sword. Phoebus fell to the ground and was held by a guard, while the other held his sword over his neck. Francis rode towards Phoebus and smirked: ,, The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you've thrown a very promising career. ,,

Phoebus looked up and said: ,, Consider it my highest honor, sir!,,

Just as guard was ready to cut off Phoebus's head, Briana picked a stone up in her hand and threw the stone at Francis's horse. The stone hit the stallion's rump, made the black horse rear up and whinny, and threw Francis off. Phoebus took a chance by punching the guards and jumping onto Francis's horse. Arrows were shot by the guards as judge ordered: ,, Get him and don't hit my horse!,,

The arrows missed Phoebus, but one hit him and Phoebus groaned in pain. Esmeralda gasped and Briana bit her lip to hold back a cry. Phoebus fell off the horse and over the bridge, then sank into the river. More arrows shot, but stopped when Francis ordered: ,, Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girls! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it!,,

Esmeralda and Briana quietly ran down towards the river and leaned on wall as they heard judge order solder to use force for finding them. Briana clenched her fists as they waited for Francis and his guards to leave. Esmeralda ran towards the river, jumped in and swam underwater to get Phoebus out. In a few seconds, she got him out and swam to shore. Briana helped Esmeralda lay Phoebus down, then she slowly took the arrow out. Esmeralda said as she looked Briana,, We have to get him to the bell tower.,,

The girls helped Phoebus up, found a gypsy, and followed him towards Notre Dame.


	13. A guy like you

Among the city in flames, a soldier reported: ,, Sir! We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the gypsy girls! ,,

Francis looked back and muttered to himself: ,, I had the entire cathedral surrounded...guards at every door. There was no way they could have possibly escaped...unless. ,,

He looked up to see the bell tower of Notre Dame, where the bells were ringing. From the bell tower, the gargoyles were looking down at the city in sorrow. Laverne sighed as she looked at burning houses : ,, Oh, it doesn't look good.,,

Victor sadly stated: ,,It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless! ,,

Hugo wasn't listening and was playing Poker with a pigeon. He said as he threw cards on railing: ,,You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!,,

Victor sighed in worry: ,,Oh, that poor gypsy girl! I'm beginning to fear the worst! ,, Laverne looked at him and sighed: ,, I know, but now don't you say anything to upset Manuel . He's worried enough already.,,

Hugo got near them and said: ,, Yeah, ya better lighten up.,,

Manuel was walking towards them, then Victor shushed them: ,,Oh, here he comes!,,

Laverne warned: ,, Now, just stay calm. ,, Victor added: ,, Not a word.,,

Hugo said as tried to stay calm :,, Easy does it. ,,

Victor said and pulled a calm expression: ,, Stone-faced. ,,

Manuel joined them and asked: ,, Any sign of them?,, Victor tried to remain calm, but he started shaking and broke down. He cried out in hysterics:,, Oh, it's a lost cause! They could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh, God...,,

He clunged to Manuel's tunic and sobbed, which made Manuel comfort his friend. Laverne rolled her eyes and said: ,, Nice work, Victor!,,

Manuel sighed in worry : ,,No, he's right. What are we going to do? ,,

Hugo shuffled some cards and said: ,, What are you guys worrying about? If I know Briana and Esmeralda, they're three steps ahead of Francis and well out of harm's way. ,,

He showed them a Queen, then showed a Joker and shuffled the cards again. Manuel smiled a little and asked: ,, You really think so?,,

Hugo smiled and turned to some food and said :,, Hey, when things cool off, they'll be back. You'll see. ,,

Manuel asked What makes you so sure?,,

Laverne said as she ruffled Manuel`s hair: ,,Because they like you. Briana really likes you, too. We'll always say that you were the cute one. ,,

Hugo munched on some bread and cheese, then muffled out: ,,I thought I was the cute one!,,

Laverne shot back: ,, No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!,,

Hugo asked with his mouth full : ,, What are you saying exactly?,,

Laverne smiled and said : ,,Take it from us, Manuel. You got nothing to worry about. ,,

Hugo had two wieners and said: ,,Yeah, you're irresistible!,,

Victor gave a chuckle and said: ,, Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type.,,

Hugo stuck the piece of meat on a stick and said: ,, And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you, you're one of a kind. ,,

He stuck the wiener over the railing to have it cook and sang:

_Look, Paris!_

_The city of lovers is glowing this evening...  
>True, that's because it's on fire<br>But still, there's l'amour..._

He took the meat out, blew some flames out, and munched on it. He shuffled some cards and laid them on the railing. He did a trick and the Ace of Hearts came up towards Manuel. Hugo inhaled the wiener like a cigar, blew some smoke, and the smoke came as a heart near a bit blushing Manuel.

_Somewhere, out there in the night  
>Her heart is also alight...<br>And I know the guys she just might be burning for..._

Hugo tossed the tong away and shuffled next to Manuel as he sang, then Victor and Laverne joined in singing:

_A guy like you  
>She's never known, kid...<br>A guy like you  
>A girl does not meet everyday...<em>

_You gotta look  
>That's all your won, kid...<br>Could there be two?  
>Like you?<br>No way!_

__Hugo looked at some hanged figures from a little gallows, smacked them, and then joined the gargoyles to ring the bells as they looked at Manuel. They all played some Poker, Manuel had five Aces, and then he showed them as Victor sang:

_A guy like you  
>Get extra credit...<br>Because it's true  
>You've got a certain something more (you're aces, kid)<em>

Then, they had Manuel sit on a chair, gave a haircut, and turned out to have Manuel in a poufy wig. Hugo took a mirror out for him to see, but the mirror cracked. He shrugged and smiled nervously.

_You see that face  
>You don't forget it...<br>Want something new?  
>That's you<br>For sure!_

Then Hugo stood near a naked statue as the head, while Victor covered his eyes and held up a card to cover the statue's front.

_We all have gaped at some Adonis_

The three went towards a basket, Victor found a croissant, and held it up in front of Manuel.

_But then, we crave a meal  
>More nourishing to chew...<br>And since you're sweet like a croissant is_

Hugo snatched it, but got chased around by a flock of pigeons.

_No question of...  
>She's gotta love<br>A guy like you!_

Victor wore a bow tie and played some chords on a piano, while Laverne wore a pink boa and earrings. She laid on the piano as she sang, then Hugo ran around trying to get away from the birds. He found a door, shut it, and came out wearing a dark brown wig and a dress similar to Briana's.

_Call me a hopeless romantic,  
>But, Manuel, I feel it<em>

_She wants you so  
>Any moment, she'll walk through that door...<br>For a guy so swell..._

They brought up a blanket, had Manuel fly up into the air, then the gargoyles flew up. Hugo got himself stuck with his horns on a beam, but kept singing with the others.

_A guy like you (With all you bring her)  
>I tell you, Quasi (A fool could tell)<br>There never was (It's why she)  
>Another, was he (Fell for you-know-who)<br>From king to serf  
>To the bourgeoisie<em>

The three got on some bells to ring by holding the handles, went through columns, and snapped their fingers along with the statues.

_You ring the bell  
>You're the bell ringer...<br>When she wants oo-la-la  
>Then, she wants you la-la<br>She will discover guy_

They brought up some statues of a beautiful girl and a little angel, gave Manuel a bouquet, and swung from the rafters as they threw some flower petals to finish.

_You're one heckuva guy...  
>Who wouldn't love a guy like you...<br>You gotta a lot  
>The rest have not<br>So, she gotta love a guy like you!_


	14. Seting a trap

**Briana`s POV**

I followed Esmeralda and gipsy that carried Phoebus inside the cathedral and upstairs to the bell tower .I heard music and followed it, but it I didn`t hear Esmeralda calling me to slow down. I got to the door and opened it as gargoyles finished their singing. I got in and called: ,,Manuel? Manuel?,,

I heard him call my name and he got downstairs. Manuel came to me and hugged me as he said: ,,Briana, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!,,

I hugged him back and heard Esmeralda come up. She sighed as she looked at us: ,,You were fast Briana .It was hard to keep it up with you. Hello, Manuel.,,

The two hugged each other, then Esmeralda said to Manuel: ,, You've done so much for us, my friend. Now, we would need your help one last time. ,,

He said as he looked at her: ,, Yes, anything . ,,

She went towards the door, had the gypsy support Phoebus, and said: ,,This is Phoebus. He's wounded and a fugitive like us. He can't go on much longer, but I know he'll be safe here. ,,

I looked at Manuel and asked: ,, Please, can you hide him?,,

He had us follow him, laid him on a bed, and watched. I stood beside Manuel and watched Phoebus wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and said: ,, Esmeralda...,, Esmeralda gently hushed him and took a flask of wine out as she said : ,, You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move.,,

She bit the stopper as Phoebus said: ,,Great. I could use a drink. ,,

Esmeralda poured the alcohol onto the wound, making Phoebus groan: ,, Aaaaah! Yes, mmmm! It's like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year. ,,

Esmeralda had a needle in her hand and sewed the wound as she said: ,, That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest. ,,

Phoebus sighed as he tried to forget the pain: ,, Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding? ,,

Esmeralda bit the string off after she looped a knot and answered: ,, You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart.,,

Phoebus held her hand close to his heart as he said: ,, I'm not so sure if it didn't.,,

I watched them lean closer and kiss. I noticed that Manuel went away, but he returned and held something in his hands. He said as I looked at him: ,, I made this for you.,,

He opened his hands and there was a little figure of me in gipsy`s clothes . I held the doll, looked at and smiled: ,, It is beautiful. Grazie Manuel.,,

I gave him a hug and blushed a little. I placed the doll on the table and asked: ,, Are you ok? ,,

He walked to me and said as our eyes met: ,, Briana, I...I need to tell you something . Since our first meeting, you brought light in my lonely life. You are special, kind and beautiful. Briana, t...,,

He was about to say something, but Djali made a warning bleat. We ran towards the railing and saw Francis coming out from carriage. Manuel gasped and said as he escorted the gypsy, Esmeralda, Djali and me to the door: ,, Francis 's coming! Quick, follow me! ,,

He said as came to the door : ,, Go down the South Tower steps!,,

Before we ran off, Esmeralda held Manuel's hand as she said: ,, Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him. ,,

Manuel bowed his head and promised. Esmeralda thanked him, then I smiled to Manuel as I said: ,, Till we meet again. Take care. ,,

I followed Esmeralda and quickly got out to get back to the Court of Miracles.

**Third Person POV**

After Esmeralda and Briana left, Laverne heard footsteps approaching and said with worry: ,, Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!,,

Manuel dragged Phoebus towards the table, Put him under and kicked him underneath. Then he straightened the figures on the table, however in his haste he knocked a figure. He turned to see Francis enter and said nervously: ,, Oh, Master! I-I-I didn't think you would be coming. ,,

Francis placed a basket on the table and answered: ,, I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little...treat. ,,

He took his hat off and cleared his throat, which made Manuel gasp, run and get the platters. As he got platters, Manuel accidentally knock two plates and they broke. Manuel got to table and quickly set platters down as he panted. Francis asked as he took a bunch of grapes and put them on both plates: ,, Is there something troubling you, Manuel?,,

Manuel said a bit nervous and unsure: ,, Oh...no! ,,

Francis ate a grape and said: ,, Oh, but there is. I know there is.,,

Manuel saw a grape drop to the ground, leaned over, and slowly picked up to distract Francis ,hopping not to see Phoebus. The judge raised a brow and said: ,, I think...you're hiding something.,,

Manuel got back from the ground and said nervously: ,, No, Master. I—There`s no- ,,

Judge said with raised brow: ,,You`re not eating boy. ,,

Manuel quickly ate the grapes on his platter and said with his mouth full: ,, It`s very good. Thank you. ,,

As Phoebus let out a moan, Manuel quickly made a sigh over the noise. Phoebus got his face kicked, then Manuel coughed and beat his chest to breathe better. He cleared his throat and said: ,, Seeds.,,

Francis raised a brow and looked around as he said: ,, What's different in here?,, Manuel said quickly: ,, Nothing, sir.,,

Looking at the mannequins, Francis picked up the doll that looked like Briana and asked: ,, Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like one of the gypsy girls.,,

Manuel's face turned pale as Francis said before hitting the table: ,, I know, you helped them escape !,,

Manuel fell backwards and trembled in fear as he tried to deny it . He was cut off as Francis tossed the doll and shouted with anger in his voice : ,, And now all of Paris is burning...because of you!,,

Manuel said : ,, She was kind to me, Master. I love her. ,,

Judge knocked the models off the table with his arm and broke them as he shouted, : ,, You idiot! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS. It was cunning! SHE'S A GYPSY! Gypsies are not capable of real love!,,

He stormed towards Manuel and shouted as he grabbed Manuel`s shirt: ,, HOW COULD SHE LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU ? SHE IS JUST DESIVING YOU! Think, boy! Think of your mother! ,,

He glared at the bell ringer, then straightened himself, and said: ,, But what chance could a poor, ugly child like you have against her heathen treachery?,,

He got up, took out his dagger, and stabbed through the doll of Briana. He held it over the flames of burning candle and said: ,, Well, never you mind, Manuel. She'll be out of our lives soon enough. ,,

It caught on fire quickly. Judge flung the burning doll to the ground as he said: ,, I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer. ,,

Manuel looked at judge and asked : ,, What do you mean?,,

Francis placed his hat back on and was about to leave as he said: ,, I know where her hide-out is and what her secret is. Tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men. ,,

He went down the stairs as he smirked and left the bell tower. After he was gone, Phoebus got up and said: ,, We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Francis gets there first...,,

He walked to the pillar holder and said as leaned on it for support : ,, Are you coming with me?,,

Manuel got up and said as he looked at floor : ,, I can't. ,,

Phoebus said as he looked at Manuel : ,, I thought you were Briana's friend and care about her!,,

Manuel turned and said: ,, Francis is my master! I cannot disobey him again! ,, Phoebus pointed out: ,, She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude. ,,

Manuel looked away and said nothing. Phoebus said as he was leaving the tower: ,, Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Francis massacre innocent people. You do what you think is right. ,,

Manuel looked at gargoyles, who looked at him in disappointment. Manuel said: ,, What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the-from the jaws of death...and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero?! She probably has her knight in shining armor and it`s not me! ,,

Manuel said with a sigh: ,, Francis was right. Francis was right about everything. I`m tired of trying to be something that I'm not. ,,

He remembered Briana telling him about not being ugly and looked at the burned doll. He reached inside the shirt and looked at the necklace Esmeralda gave him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Laverne hold a cloak. Manuel stood there for a minute, then he wrapped it around him and sighed before leaving: ,, I must be out of my mind. ,,

As Phoebus went towards the doors, Manuel dangled from the entrance and called ex-captain of the guards. Phoebus clutched his heart and let out a loud gasp, but Manuel shushed him and got down saying: ,, I'm coming with you.,,

Phoebus said: ,, Glad you changed your mind. ,,

Manuel said a bit annoyed: ,, I`m not doing it for you. I`m doing it for her. ,, Phoebus asked: ,, You know where she is?,,

Manuel replied: ,, No, but Esmeralda said that this will help us find them. ,,

He handed him the necklace, then Phoebus looked at it and said: ,, Good, good, good. Ah, great! What is it?,,

Manuel wasn't sure, but Phoebus inspected it and said: ,,Must be some sort of code . Maybe, maybe it's Arabic. No, not Arabic. Maybe, it's Ancient Greek. ,,

Suddenly Manuel remembered what Esmeralda said: ,, When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. ,, Phoebus was surprised and Manuel said: ,, It`s the city. ,,

Phoebus didn't know what he was saying, but Manuel pointed: ,, It's a map! See? Here's the cathedral and the river, and-and-and this little stone must be something-,,

Phoebus argued: ,, I`ve never seen a map that looks like –,,

The two argued over the jewelry, while Phoebus said: ,, It's not a map, besides I've been in battles more than you and seen maps, and this is not it! ,, Manuel said at the same time: ,, Look, I've been living in the bell tower for twenty years! And I know what the city looks like from above and this is it! ,,

They both sighed, then Phoebus moaned: ,, All right. Okay. If you say it's a map, fine. It's a map. But if we're going to find Esmeralda and Briana, we need to work together. Truce? ,,

He lightly hit Manuel's shoulder, then Manuel said as he slapped Phoebus hard: ,, Well, okay. ,,

Phoebus groaned in pain, held his arm, and followed Manuel down the stairs. Manuel muttered: ,, Sorry. ,,

Phoebus said: ,, No, you`re not . ,,


	15. Court of miracles

The two men followed the directions on the necklace and came towards a cemetery. They opened the gates and went through the graveyard. They came across a monument that has a crucifix on the stone, which matched the one on the necklace. Phoebus said as he looked at the necklace and back at monument: ,, This looks like the symbol on the map.,,

Manuel looked at the cross and asked: ,, But what does it mean? ,,

Phoebus looked at the symbol and said as he took torch from Manuel: ,, I`m not sure. I can make out an inscription...but it`s going to take a few minutes to translate it.,,

Manuel lifted the lid of the monument and pushed it aside. It revealed stairs leading down in darkness. Phoebus looked at them and said: ,, Yes, well . Or-Or we could just, uh, go down those stairs. ,,

As the men climbed down the stairs, they came across a tunnel with water on the floor and skeletons littered around the walls. Manuel asked as he followed Phoebus through the tunnel : ,, Is this the Court of Miracles?,,

As they were walking along the way, Phoebus said as he looked around a little : ,, Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle deep Sewage. It must be the old catacombs. ,,

They walked down the catacombs and Phoebus said: ,, Cheerful place. ,,

He let out a small chuckle and said: ,, Kinda makes you wanna go out more often, eh, Manuel?,,

Manuel answered as he tried not to show fear: ,, Not me. I just want to warn Briana and Esmeralda, and get back to the bell tower before I get in any more trouble. ,,

As they were walking, some of the skeletons moved from the wall and watched the two. Phoebus stopped walking and said: ,, And speaking of trouble, we should have run into some by now. ,,

Manuel asked with raised brow: ,, What do you mean? ,,

Phoebus shrugged: ,, You know. A guard, a booby trap.,,

Suddenly the torch blew out and the two found themselves in dark as Phoebus continued: ,, Or an ambush.,,

Then the tunnel lit up and a bunch of gypsies dressed as skeletons jumped down. They pinned Phoebus and Manuel's wrists behind them, then held them in place as Argentina entered. The gypsy king said with smirk: ,, Well, well, well. What have we here? ,,

Two gypsies took their masks off and shouted with anger: ,, Trespassers! Spies!,,

Phoebus exclaimed: ,, We're not spies!,,

Manuel added : ,, Please, you have to listen!-,,

Before they could tell the bad news or why they came to Court of miracles, they were immediately gagged and tied up with ropes . Argentina shouted as he looked Phoebus and a bit scared Manuel: ,, Don't interrupt me! ,,

He took two sticks and lit them as he said: ,,You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale. ,,

Gypsies laughed, then Argentina and gypsies sang:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
>Where the soundrels of Paris<br>Collect in a lair_

Argentina found two skulls and everyone sang as he played with them:

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
>Called the Court of Miracles<em>

Argentina put skulls away and called out: ,,Hello, you're there! ,,

A bunch of gypsies that were crippled and lame, now stood and were able to walk.

_Where the lame can walk_

A bunch of gypsies that were blind, removed their disguises as they sang:

_And the blind can see_

Argentina brought down a bunch of skeletons and cut off their heads with sword as he sang:

_But the dead don't talk  
>So you won't be around<br>To reveal what you've found_

Phoebus and Manuel were picked up by the gypsies, and carried over towards the tunnels as gypsies sang with their leader:

_We have a method for spies and intruders  
>Rather like hornets protecting their hive<br>Here in the Court of Miracles  
>Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!<em>

**Briana's POV**

I was helping Esmeralda with cleaning the ten, when I heard some shouting going on. I got up with Djali and followed the noise. I saw a crowd form near the gallows and Argentina was on the stage. He called as two men were taken towards the gallows: ,, Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' tonight! It's a double-header. A couple of Bonnefoy's spies!,,

The crowd booed and I finally managed to see both men. I almost gasped in surprise as I recognized them .They were Phoebus and Manuel. Argentina continued as he pretended to be a solder: ,, And not just any spies. His captain of the guard and his loyal, bell-ringing henchman! ,,

The crowd laughed, but I whispered to Djali to get Esmeralda here fast .The goat ran off and I looked at gallows again. Both men had their necks around nooses as they watched Argentina preform. As he sang, he switched outfits from a judge outfit, a robe similar to Francis's, and an executioner's hood and black pants.

_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
>I am the lawyers and judge all in one<br>We like to get the trial over with quickly  
>Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!<em>

He pulled a rope and asked: ,, Any last words?,,

Manuel and Phoebus tried to tell through their gags that they weren`t spies, but it was hard to understand them . Argentina cracked his knuckles and said: ,, That's what they all say. ,,

He continued as he was dressed as horrible judge : ,, Now, that we've seen all the evidence-,,

His little puppet came up and squeaked: ,, Wait, I object!,,

Argentina slapped the puppet and said: ,, Overruled! ,,

,, I object!,,

Argentina shouted as he smacked his hat over puppets head : ,, QUIET! ,,  
>Then the puppet whined: ,, Dang!,,<p>

Even though it looked funny, I didn`t have time for silly things .Argentina got near them and sang: ,, _We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all... _,,

He was dressed in his clothes again ,then everyone sang as Argentina ran to the lever : ,,_ So, you're going to hang_! ,,

As he was about to pull the lever, Esmeralda and I shouted: ,, Stop! ,,

We ran to the platform and go on it. Manuel and Phoebus called us through their gags. I got to Manuel as Esmeralda said: ,, Theses men aren't spies! They're our friends!,,

Argentina seemed shocked and said: ,, Well, why didn't they say so?,,

Esmeralda and I removed the gags, then the men replied : ,, We did say so!,,

I untied Manuel and Esmeralda said as she untied Phoebus : ,, This is the soldier who saved the miller and his family. And Manuel helped us escape the cathedral. ,,

I helped Manuel and asked as I looked at him: ,, Stai bene ? I hope that they didn't hurt you. ,,

Manuel took my hand as he said: ,, Si. I`m not hurt. ,, Phoebus walked across the stage and called: ,, We came to warn you! Francis `s coming! He says he knows where you're hiding... ,,

Everyone gasped and were afraid as Phoebus continued: ,, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!,,

Esmeralda said as she looked at everyone : ,, Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!,,

Everyone scrambled to pack everything and were ready to leave. I climbed down the stairs with Manuel and saw Esmeralda embrace Phoebus as she said: ,, You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful. ,,

Phoebus looked at us and was being humble. He said as he placed a hand on Manuel's shoulder: ,, Don't thank me. Thank Manuel. Without his help, I would never have found my way here. ,,

I smiled and as Manuel wanted to say something, a voice called: ,, Nor would I! ,,

Francis was standing on stairs as solders ran inside. They blocked the exits and everyone were arrested .Djali was grabbed by one of solders, then more came towards us. They grabbed Phoebus, Esmeralda, and me. My hands were pinned behind me and tied behind my back. I tried to break free, but solder had good grip on me. Francis walked down the stairs and said : ,, After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!,,

He moved towards shocked Manuel and said: ,, Dear Manuel. I always knew that you would someday be of use to me. ,,

Manuel whispered: ,, No. ,,

Esmeralda asked as she gave angry glare to judge: ,, What are you talking about ? ,,

Francis came to me and said as he touched my cheek: ,, Why, he led me right to you and your little friend, my dear. ,,

I moved away from his touch and said with anger: ,, You`re a liar! ,,

He didn't say anything to me but looked at Phoebus and smirked: ,, And look what else I've caught in my net. Captain Phoebus back from the dead! Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that. ,,

He walked to the center of the room and announced: ,, There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!,,

Everyone was dragged away, but I tried to get free and was pulled along. I watched Manuel fell on his knees and held Francis's robes as he begged: ,, No! Ti prego, padrone! Please, Master! Let Briana go! She is innocent. ,,

Francis turned and gave a cold glare at Manuel. He bowed his head and fought back tears as he said: ,, No...no... ,,

Judge looked at two guards and ordered: ,, Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there.,,

At the Palace of Justice, I was dragged into a room and thrown inside. As I managed to sit on the cold floor, I saw Francis come in, and he locked the door. He came towards me, knelt in front of me, and said as he tilted my chin up: ,, So, you're the gypsy girl that bell ringer likes? Briana. A special name, for a young woman like yourself. ,, I

turned my face away from him and asked with anger: ,, What do you want ? ,,

He gave me high look and said: ,, You've not only defied a minister of justice, you are also among the spawn of Satan's children. ,,

I said as I looked away from his lustful eyes: ,, I'm not a gypsy. They're not evil like you said. They took me in when I was out on the streets and were kind to me. I meet new friends, who didn`t turn away from me. ,,

He looked at me in disbelief and sneered: ,, You must have been bewitched by them. You haven`t answer my question about where you come from. Tell me and you will be free. ,,

I knew that he was lying, so I remained silent. Then my chin was lifted as he ordered: ,, Tell me! ,,

I tried to stay calm ,but failed and said : ,, I was on balcony and fainted . I woke up in the bell tower. ,,

Judge looked at me as he asked: ,, What were you doing in the bell tower ? ,,

I said nothing, but was smacked across the face. I clenched my teeth as I felt my cheek sting. He said with coldness in his voice: ,, Don`t you dare lie to me , gipsy! ,,

I answered as I gave him dirty look: ,, You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I won`t tell anything to greedy swine, such as yourself! ,,

Francis gave a cold glare and smirked: ,, We`ll see about that. ,,

He untied my wrists, held me up, and shoved me towards the wall. I hit the wall hard, but before I could move away from it, I was pinned against the wall .I was trapped and whispered: ,, God help me ,please. ,,

Francis smirked as he looked at me: ,, God wouldn't listen to you or hear you, girl. ,,

I turned away and muttered: ,, Nothing is hidden from Lord . He knows that you are nothing more that greedy, heartless bastard, who calls himself pure. ,,

I was smacked again, but I ignored my stinging cheek. Francis leaned towards me and hissed: ,, I`ve heard that Manuel loves you . How did you make him love you? Did you use your black magic? ,, I

shook my head and said : ,, No, I didn't! He just found me in the bell tower and befriended me! I`m not a witch! I care for Manuel like he does for me. He `s not a monster, you are! ,,

Judge grabbed my arm and pulled me from wall as he said in cold voice: ,, How dare you insult me! ,,

I hissed, before my arm was pinned behind my back: ,, I would call you with all insults in the world . You mistreat people that are different, but you are cold yourself. ,,

I felt pain as my arm was twisted behind my back. I struggled to break free, but without success. I screamed as pain became too much for me to bear : ,, I'M FROM THE FUTURE!,,

I felt my arm stop being twisted and was thrown on a ground as Francis asked: ,, What did you say? ,,

I held back my tears and tried to sit up as I said: ,, I'm from the future . I was in Paris for a visit! I'm from Slovenia and went to see bell tower! A strange light appeared and I blacked out! It's the truth! ,,

Francis grabbed my left arm and pulled me up as he said : ,, You've confessed, but will die for your crime . Such a pity that Manuel`s love dies at dawn. God have mercy on your soul. ,,

He called a guard, then he ordered as I was shown to the guard: ,, Lock her up with other gipsies . ,,

I was taken to cell, where Esmeralda and Phoebus were in and was thrown inside. I felt weak and heard Phoebus ask as he helped me sit up: ,, What happened to you? ,,

I looked at him and showed my red cheek. Esmeralda took my hand and said in anger: ,, That monster! He'll pay for this! Did he do anything else? ,,

I answered as I trembled in fear: ,, He smacked me, threw me on ground. He even kept asking me where I come from and mocked me for Manuel's feelings. ,,

I tried to fight back the tears, but without success. I lost everything and tomorrow I was to be executed for crime that I didn`t commit. Phoebus looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and said as looked at Esmeralda: ,, Esmeralda ,you are a good friend . I want you to do something for me. ,,

I reached to my neck and put my necklace down. I gave it to Esmeralda and said: ,, Give it to Manuel, so that he will remember me . My life ends tomorrow, but please don`t forget me. ,,

Esmeralda took the necklace and hid it inside her dress. I forced a smile and sighed as I looked at window with bars on it. I prayed for my family`s happiness and my best friend`s safety. After the pray, I laid down and fell asleep in tears.


	16. Santuary,revolt

Dawn came an all the gypsies were thrown in cages. As for Briana, she wore a white shift that reached her ankles. After she was dressed, two guards came and tied her wrists behind her back. She prayed as she was led towards a cart, placed on, and rode off towards Notre Dame.

**_Our Father in heaven!  
>May your Name be kept holy.<br>May your Kingdom come,  
>your will be done on earth as in heaven.<em>**

**_Give us the food we need today.  
>Forgive us what we have done wrong,<br>as we too have forgiven those who have wronged us.  
>And do not lead us into hard testing,<br>but keep us safe from the Evil One.  
>For kingship, power and glory are yours forever<em>**

**_Amen_**

At the square, the gypsies were assembled in the cages and sadly watched Briana being walked towards a pyre. The citizens of Paris gathered around the square and were shocked that an innocent girl is about to be executed. The guards stood in front of the cages and people, so that a riot wouldn't happen. Two soldiers tied girl to the stake, while another threw bundles of straw near her feet. Briana prayed as she became pale : ,, _**Lord on high, hear my pray .Please protect my family and friends .Let them be safe and blessed ,lead them to salvation . Help Manuel stood up for what`s right and protect him. Blessed it be the Lords name. Blessed it be His name. Amen.**_ ,,

As her prayers were done, she tried to fight back her tears and tried to escape. But she couldn`t and watched Francis step on the platform with an executioner holding a flaming torch. Drums sounded from some guards and Francis took a scroll to declare the sentence. He announced to everyone: ,, The prisoner, Briana, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft . The sentence: death! ,,

The statements were pure lies as the crowd shouted for her to be released. As the last bundle of straw was thrown, Briana looked up with fear in her brown eyes. Inside the cages, Phoebus shook the bars to get out and Esmeralda looked over with tears. Jolanda was embraced by Lovino, who tried to stay calm. Antonio felt sad as he watched the pyre and Feliciano was scared. The priest came out of the church to stop the execution, but two guards blocked him. Taking the torch from the executioner, Francis approached Briana. He said as he looked at her pale face: ,, The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. ,,

He leaned his face towards her, which made Briana lean back in fear. Judge whispered: ,, Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me...or the fire,,

Briana got angry and spat into judge`s face, which made crowd gasp. Francis wiped away the slavia and looked Briana. She gave him dirty look as she said: ,, I will never be yours, demon in human skin! ,,

Francis turned to crowd and declared: ,,The gypsy, Briana, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen in Paris...in mortal jeopardy. ,,

From up the bell tower, Manuel was chained to the pillars. Hugo, Victor, and Laverne tried to break the chains apart and failed. They kept trying and Hugo moaned: ,, C'mon, Manuel ! Snap out of it! ,,

Victor said as he pulled the chains: ,, Your friends are down there. Briana needs you! ,,

Manuel sighed sadly: ,, It's all my fault. ,,

Laverne shouted as she shook the chains: ,, You gotta break these chains.,,

Manuel said with annoyance in his voice: ,, I can't! I tried! What difference would it make? ,,

Victor said with worry : ,, But you can't let Francis win!,,

Manuel said sadly: ,, He already has. ,,

Hugo dropped the chains and asked in shock: ,, So, you're giving up? That's it?,,

Laverne pointed out as she held the chain : ,, These chains aren't what's holding you back Manuel. ,,

Manuel said as he looked at his friends : ,, Lasciami in pace ! Leave me alone!,,

The gargoyles sadly looked at Manuel, who looked away in sadness . Hugo sadly said as he turned to ledge: ,, Okay, okay, Manuel . We'll leave you alone.,,

He turned into stone ,then Victor sighed as he joined Hugo: ,, After all, we're only made out of stone.,,

Laverne added ,before she looked away and turned into stone: ,, We just thought maybe you were made out of something stronger.,,

Manuel was sad, but he thought about what his friends were trying to tell him . As judge`s voice was heard, Manuel lifted his head up: ,, For justice, for Paris... and for her own salvation. It is my sacred duty... ,,

Manuel stood up and got to edge . He looked at square bellow and herd judge say:,, … to send this unholy demon...back where she belongs. ,,

Francis lit the straw near Briana's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow. Briana leaned back in fear as she tried not to scream at the flame coming closer to her. The crowd screamed in fear at the horrible sight. Manuel shot up and screamed: ,, NOOOOOOOOOO!,,

In anger, Manuel used his strength as he tried to break the chains apart. He kept pulling harder and harder as some of the columns began to break. Briana tried not to breathe into the smoke, but it got into her lungs, making girl choke and gasp for air. As she was coughing, she looked at Francis's evil smile and blacked out. With one might pull Manuel got himself free .Manuel felt anger grew in him, then he brought a rope to tie onto a gargoyle, and swung down. His feet planted on the wall and he jumped off to get down to the square. He landed near the burning pyre, snapped the ropes away from Briana's body, and held her over his shoulder. The crowd was surprised to see Manuel helping Briana. As three guards tried to climb on pyre, Manuel broke the stake and bashed the guards away. He still held onto Briana's body, grabbed the rope, and swung back towards the cathedral. Francis shouted in anger: ,,, Manuel! ,,

As bell ringer got towards the cathedral and started climbing, the crowd cheered. Phoebus and Esmeralda smiled at their friend, then Manuel made it towards the balcony near the rose window. He held Briana's limp body and cried out as he lifted it over his head: ,, Sanctuary! ,,

As Manuel claimed sanctuary twice, the crowd cheered for his bravery. At the square Francis said as turned to one of solders: ,, Captain. ,,

Solder saluted, then Francis ordered: ,, Seize the cathedral. ,,

After claiming sanctuary, Manuel carried Briana inside a room with a bed. He opened the door, laid her body down and said: ,, Don't worry. You'll be safe here. ,,

Shouting came from the square, which made Quasimodo dash out. Gargoyles made way, then Manuel climbed down the pillar and picked the beam. He pushed it to the edge and dropped a beam down. Solder ran away in fear and fell on Francis `s carriage. It crushed her and scared the horse. Francis was furious, then he went down the stairs. He got to a nearby solder as he shouted: ,, Come back, you cowards! ,,

He took solder`s sword ordered: ,, You, men. Pick up that beam. Break down the door! ,,

The soldiers got to the beam, picked it up, and began to smash the door of the cathedral like a battering ram. As the guards started battering the door, Phoebus had a guard in a headlock as he said,: ,, Alone at last!,,

He knocked guard out, picked up the keys before they dropped and got free with Esmeralda. Phoebus picked the spear, climbed on top of the cage and declared: ,, Citizens of Paris! Francis has persecuted our people, ransacked out city! ,,

He continued as he pointed to cathedral with a spear: ,, Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it? ,,

The people hollered: ,, No! ,,

Then they began to free the gypsies from their prisons. Both peasant folk and gypsy joined together to fought off the guards with all they have. The gargoyles and Manuel watched from above, then Hugo smiled,: ,, I think the cavalry's here!,,

He said as he saw Phoebus jump down from the cage: ,, Hey isn't that, um, Feeble?,,

Laverne guessed: ,, Doofus!,,

Manuel corrected and cheered : ,, Phoebus!,,

From below, Phoebus knocked a guard's teeth out by punching him. Esmeralda punched and kicked a guard, while Djali butted some guards down. Some soldiers were climbing up the tower, but they were being pummeled by rocks and bricks. Victor held a brick over the ledge, gave whimper, and covered his eyes after he dropped the brick on a guard's head. He looked down and called: ,, Sorry! Sorry! ,,

Hugo picked up a stone, bit it with his teeth, and flew around. He landed on ledge and shot the pebbles out of his mouth. They hit the guards, however Francis ordered his solder to hit the door harder. Victor and Hugo sawed through some wood, hammered, and used the candelabra holder to make something to stop the guards. A peasant ducked when a soldier was about to give a fatal blow. However, the guard smacked into a pillary, that had the old man from the Festival of Fools free. The old man cheered: ,, I'm- I'm free! I'm free!,,

He didn't look where he was going and fell down a sewer drain. He landed with a splash and moaned: ,, Dang it!,,

A grappling hook came towards the railing, but Manuel yanked it and made the guards fall into the river. Victor and Hugo finished their invention, which was a cauldron attached to a wheeled cart and ropes. They pushed it towards the ledge and let go as Victor said: ,, Ready...aim...fire!,,

They threw it off and landed on the ground. Victor asked as he looked at machine: ,, Are you sure that's how it works?,,

In a few seconds, the board went up and crushed the guards. Hugo smiled at success and said: ,, Works for me. ,, As Phoebus fought off a guard, he blocked the blow with his sword and tied a knot over the guard's face with his lapel. Trying to get free, Djali butted the guard and had him fall towards the ground near Achilles. Phoebus ordered: ,, Achilles, sit .,, The horse sat on the guard's head, making the man muffle out: ,, Get off me ! ,,

From the bell tower, Laverne had her pigeons fly and cackled like an evil witch: ,, ,Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly!,,

The pigeons flew towards the guards and pecked them on the heads. As the guards battered the door down, the gargoyles blew into the flames over a cauldron of molten lead. Attaching a rope, the gargoyles and Manuel pulled. The metal flowed out of the spouts, railing, and edge of the cathedral. It poured over like a waterfall and burned some of the men, but Francis ducked in time. He used his sword to break the door to pieces. He cut through the wood to get into a crevice and made his way inside. The priest saw him and shouted: ,, Francis, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! ,,

Francis growled as he grabbed the priests robe and threw him down the stairs: ,, Silence, you fool! ,,

As he said as he was climbing towards the stairs: ,, The bell ringer and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time you will not interfere. ,,

He made it to the top and locked the door, before he went up more stairs to find Manuel and Briana.


	17. Bells of notre dame (reprise)

Manuel opened the door where Briana lay and cheered: ,, We've done it, Briana! We've beaten them back! Come and see! ,,

As he was about to show her, Briana was still lying on the bed. Manuel walked towards her and smiled: ,, Briana sveglia . Wake up! You're safe now. ,,

There still was no response from the unconscious girl. Manuel gently brushed her cheek as he asked with worry: ,, Briana? ,,

He gasped and pulled his hand back. Then he got towards a basin of water, and dipped a spoon to fill it up. The gargoyles watched what was going on and were worried about her. As Manuel gently poured the water over Briana's mouth, there was no response or sign of life. Manuel dropped the spoon on the floor, and said, fearing the worst: ,, Oh no...,,

He checked her pulse ,but he felt nothing. Laverne sadly closed the door to leave Manuel alone, while Hugo and Victor bowed their heads in sadness. Manuel held Briana in his arms and cried. Laying her back down, Manuel held Briana's hand tightly as he cried.

**Briana's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in dark room. I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out. I saw Francis ˙s evil smile and then everything went black. Was I dead? Is Manuel ok? Then my thoughts were interrupted by voice saying something. It was Manuel and I heard him cry. I tried to call him, but I couldn`t. Instead I followed the sound of his sobbing until everything around me was white. I heard a door open and footsteps approach. The steps stopped and I heard Manuel whisper with sadness in his voice: ,, You killed her.,,

A voice ,that I recognized as judge`s said: ,, It was my duty. Horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me. ,,

Then I realized that, I was still alive and Manuel needs me. Suddenly white world began to disappear and I could feel Manuel hold my hand. Francis said with fake sadness: ,, There, there, Manuel. I know it hurts, but now the time has come...to end your suffering forever. ,,

Suddenly I heard a gasp, some struggling and some iron object being knocked over. I woke up and found myself lying on the bed. I slowly got up and looked around a little. I saw Manuel getting closer to Francis with dagger in his right hand. Francis backed away as he said: ,, Now, now. L-Listen to me, Manuel ...,,

Manuel shouted in anger ,while holding the dagger : ,, No! You listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. ,,

He threw dagger away as he continued shouting: ,, But now I see that the only think dark and cruel about it is people like you!,,

I looked at Manuel as I asked : ,, Manuel ? ,,

He looked at me and ran over to pick me up as he said: ,, Briana .,,

I was picked up and saw Francis sheath his sword as he hissed in anger : ,, She lives. I will change that. ,, Manuel shouted: ,, No ! ,,

He carried me as he ran out of the door and got on the railing. Bell ringer told me to hold him tight and I did as he said. Just as I tried to ask Manuel about him loving me, Francis saw us and smirked: ,, Leaving so soon? ,,

He swung his sword to have us fall, but Manuel swung and had judge miss. Manuel called, before Francis brought his sword down: ,, Hang on!,,

I still held onto Manuel as he swung away from Francis 's blows, got onto a gargoyle with both hands and me dangling, before he climbed up. Manuel jumped near another gargoyle, had me climb to safety. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground as Francis brought his sword down. I landed on my side and watched judge say as he looked at Manuel : ,, I should have known knew you'd risk your life to save that gipsy witch...just as your own mother died trying to save you.,,

Manuel stood on the gargoyle and was shocked as he heard the truth : ,, Che cosa ? What? ,,

Francis smirked, before he grabbed part of his cape: ,, Now, I'm going to do... what I should've done twenty years ago!,,

He flung his cape over Manuel's head, had him fall towards the railing to dangle, but was pulled with Manuel . I quickly got up from the ground, got to railing, grabbed a hold of Manuel's arm, and tried to pull him back up. While I tried to pull Manuel to safety, judge swung towards a gargoyle and grabbed it. I said as I noticed Manuel growing weaker and cape fell down: ,, Hold on. Hold on. ,,

As tried to keep grip on Manuel's hand, I turned to see Francis climb on gargoyle's back. He gave a maniacal laugh as he rose up with his sword in the air. My eyes were filled with horror as he shouted: ,, And he shall smite the wicked... and plunged them into the fiery pit ! ,,

He looked like demon from hell, but as he was about to bring his sword down to kill me, the gargoyle under him begun to crumble. Francis lost balance, dropped his sword and held onto the neck of the statue. The gargoyle's face came to life with its eyes glowing yellow and snarling like devils. Francis gasped in fear, then statue broke off, and he fell to his doom as he screamed. The last thing I heard was the sound of flames consuming and the screams were gone. My grip kept slipping as I groaned: ,, Manuel. Manuel, hold on. ,,

I screamed and almost lost my balance as Manuel slipped and began to fall: ,, NOOOOOOO!,,

Suddenly two pairs of arms caught Manuel the last minute and pulled him to safety. Esmeralda and Phoebus saved him. I smiled and ran towards the stairs to see them. When I got down there, I saw them with Manuel. I smiled at them, ran towards Esmeralda and Phoebus, and hugged both of them. Esmeralda smiled and said: ,, I think that this is yours. ,,

She reached to her shirt and took out my necklace. I smiled as I took it and put it around my neck. I looked at Manuel and blushed as I said: ,,Grazie Manuel . You're a real hero. My pray has been answered. ,,

I hugged him and said as I let go: ,, You wanted to tell me something . ,,

Manuel seemed unsure, but both Phoebus and Esmeralda encouraged him. Manuel held my hands and blushed as he said: ,, Briana, ti amo . ,,

I blushed and said: ,, Anch'io ti amo. I love you too. ,,

We leant close, closed our eyes, and kissed each other. It seemed that time has stopped and even Esmeralda and Phoebus kissed. After the kiss Phoebus and Esmeralda walked down the stairs to see the priest, while Manuel and I walked hand in hand. Priest sighed and smiled: ,, You're alright. Thank God you're safe. Everyone is waiting outside.,,

Then he placed a hand on my shoulder and said: ,, My child, you're safe from Francis and his men, along with the other gypsies. ,,

I smiled at him and watched Phoebus open the door with Esmeralda. I heard a lot of people cheering outside, then went outside. The people were all happy, then Phoebus held up my arm in triumph. I smiled at everyone and turned my attention towards Manuel, who was still inside. I held out my hand to him and said: ,, Don`t worry . Everything will be all right. ,,

He slowly walked over towards the opening, shielded his face from the sunlight, and walked out to see everyone. All was silent, then a little girl walked onto the steps to see Manuel .She looked at him, then she reached out her hand and gently touched his face. Manuel gasped and blushed as he was touched, but he let the girl hug him. Manuel smiled and held her hand that was close to his face, then held her hand when she led him down towards the people. From a pole, Argentina shouted: ,, Three cheers for Manuel ! ,,

Everyone erupted with cheers and hoisted him up on their shoulders. I was happy that Manuel is finally accepted, as well as the gypsies. Argentina and I sang as he picked the little girl:

_So, here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame_

As we sang Argentina had a puppet of evil judge on his left hand .The little girl giggled as she hit puppets head a little .

_What makes a monster and what makes a man?  
>Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...<br>Whatever and which you,_

_can feel them bewitch you,_

_the rich and the ritual knells_

As I watched Manuel being carried around the square, I smiled. I looked up the bell tower to see Hugo and Laverne ring out some champagne, Victor crying tears of joy, and I gave the three a wave. Djali jumped into Esmeralda's arms and gave Phoebus a gentle lick. I smiled at the couple, then Jolanda took my hand and we danced a little as everyone sang:

_Of the bells of Notre Dame!_

I watched the birds fly towards Laverne, who waved her arms and shouted in annoyance: ,, Don`t you ever migrate? ,,

I laughed, then Manuel came to me and smiled. But I sighed in sadness as I remembered my family. Manuel asked me: ,, What's wrong? ,,

I sighed and said: ,, I miss my family .It's going to be hard to say good-bye. ,,

Manuel took my hand and said: ,, We will always be together ,no matter how far apart we are. We will never forget you Briana. ,,  
>I smiled and hugged Manuel, then Phoebus and Esmeralda heard the news. They hugged and wished me to be safe. Djali gave my hand a lick and I smiled: ,, Don`t worry. I will never forget you. ,,<p>

My friends hugged me and wished the best for me. Argentina took my hand and said: ,, You made a fine gypsy and heroine, signorita . You will always be welcomed in the Court of Miracles. ,,

I blushed a little and said: ,, Thank you for everything. ,,

I waved to my friends and went towards the bell tower to say good-bye to the gargoyles. They were sad about me leaving, but they were happy to know that everything will be all right. I went back inside the cathedral and met with the priest. He made a sign of the cross and said: ,, My daughter, may the Lord bless you and keep you in all his wanderings. Amen.,,

I made a sign of the cross and prayed to Lord not only to bless my friends, but also to thank him for answering my pray . As I prayed, my eyes slowly closed and everything around me disappeared. After long time, I opened my eyes and found myself on balcony. I rubbed my head and found that I wore my ordinary clothes. I got up, looked around and saw gargoyles. I came to three familiar gargoyles and thought: ,, Did I had an adventure or was it all a dream? ,,

I got to the stairs and went downstairs. I walked to the door and opened them. I sighed and smiled as I thought: ,, What an adventure . I meet new friends and someday Manuel and I will be together. ,,


End file.
